Labyrinth II
by Lara-eternal-anjiru
Summary: Hace ya tres años que Sarah entró en el laberinto. Ahora volverá, pero por causas muy distintas... ¡Hola , mi primera historia ya está aquí! ¡En formato de guión! ¡Dejad muchos reviews, por favor! (TERMINADO)
1. Default Chapter

LABYRINTH II  
  
Capítulo 1. El regreso del amante blanco.  
  
Todo empieza en el mismo sitio que en la primera parte: el parque con un puente antiguo, un lago y muchos árboles. Una lechuza escondida en un árbol, de la que sólo se ven los ojos, contempla el puente. De repente, Sarah aparece por el puente vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca.  
  
SARAH: ¡Vamos, Toby! ¡No te quedes atrás! TOBY: ¡Espera! ¡Yo no soy tan rápido como tú!  
  
Toby tiene cuatro años, y lleva un chándal gris y azul marino. Llegan al otro lado del puente y se detienen frente a un banco.  
  
TOBY: ¿Fue aquí? ¿Aquí empezó todo? SARAH: Sí, Toby. Hace ahora tres años, cuando tú tenías uno y yo catorce, aquí comenzó esa gran historia de la que te he hablado.  
  
Toby salta contento alrededor de Sarah.  
  
TOBY: ¡Entonces cumplirás tu promesa! SARAH(finge sorpresa): ¿Qué promesa? TOBY (enfadado): ¡Prometiste contarme la historia del laberinto cuando creciera! ¡Lo prometiste! SARAH (riendo): Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Eres un chico listo para tu edad, hermanito. TOBY:`_´ SARAH: De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Hoy te la contaré. Esta noche. TOBY: ¡Yuuupiiiiiiiiiii!  
  
Merlín, el perro, llega corriendo. Suena el reloj: nang, nang, nang,...  
  
SARAH: ¡Vaya, el principio se repite! TOBY: ¿Qué quieres decir? SARAH (empezando a correr): Que si no nos damos prisa, llegaremos tarde a casa, como yo aquel día. TOBY: ¡¿QUÉEEE?! ¡Espera, Sarah!  
  
Toby se va corriendo tras su hermana y Merlín. Entretanto, la lechuza sale de su escondite y vuela hasta la columna junto al puente. Su expresión parece satisfecha. Al cabo de un momento, echa a volar. La escena cambia hacia los dos hermanos, que corren por el pueblo cogidos de la mano (más bien Sarah tirando de la mano de Toby) hasta llegar a su casa, donde su madre los espera en la entrada.  
  
MADRE: ¿Dónde estábais? Llegáis media hora tarde. SARAH/ TOBY: ¡Perdón! ¡Lo sentimos! MADRE: En fin, aún tenemos algo de tiempo vuestro padre y yo antes de irnos. Toby, ve a la ducha. Esta noche te quedas con tu hermana, pórtate bien. TOBY: ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (se va corriendo por las escaleras) ¡Seré un buen chico! MADRE: Sarah, gracias por quedarte con él. Está obsesionado con algo que le prometiste, y además te adora. SARAH: No es nada, yo también lo adoro. Es muy inteligente para su edad. MADRE: Sarah... tengo un regalo para ti. SARAH: ¿Un regalo? MADRE: De tu padre y mío. Ten.  
  
Su madrastra le entrega un paquete no muy grande envuelto en papel dorado.  
  
MADRE: No lo abras hasta que nos vayamos. Y procura que Toby no se quede despierto hasta muy tarde. SARAH: ¡Gracias! Aunque no sepa qué es, os lo agradezco. PADRE (aparece por la puerta del rellano de las escaleras): ¡Bueno, es hora de irnos! Ah, Sarah, espero que te guste nuestro obsequio. (Baja las escaleras y le da un beso a su hija) Hasta luego, cariño. Hoy volveremos tarde, así que no nos esperes despierta.  
  
Los padres se van y Sarah sube hasta su habitación, donde deja el paquete sobre su tocador. Se ve entonces a Toby en el pasillo, frente a la puerta de su hermana. Aunque no lo parezca, a pasado un rato y ya es de noche.  
  
TOBY: Vamos, Sarah, ya me he duchado y cenado ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? SARAH: ¡Un momento! (Sale al pasillo vestida exactamente como en la primera película, peinado incluido) Ya estoy. TOBY: ¿Por qué vas así vestida? SARAH: Esto es lo que llevé hace tres años para rescatarte. Ahora ven, te contaré todo lo que pasó entonces.  
  
Van a la habitación de los padres de Sarah y se acuestan en la cama (que nadie piense mal, Sarah se sentó en el lugar de la almohada y Toby puso la cabeza en su regazo).  
  
Sarah: Pues bien, todo comenzó cuando una noche, tras enfadarme y discutir con papá y mamá, tuve que quedarme contigo en casa y cumplir tus caprichos ............  
  
La escena cambia al exterior de la casa. Se sigue oyendo la voz de Sarah, pero baja e inteligible. La cámara enfocaría a la lechuza, que aparece volando y termina posándose en el árbol fente a la ventana de la habitación, desde la cual se puede ver a Sarah y Toby. Vuelta a la habitación.  
  
SARAH: ...y con el hechizo del libro logré vencerle y traerte de vuelta a casa. TOBY: Guau. Es genial, me gustaría poder acordarme. SARAH: Eras muy pequeño, y para ti fue como si lo hubieras soñado. Hablando de sueños, es hora de que te acuestes y duermas.  
  
Toby protesta, pero Sarah lo arropa y apaga la lámpara de la cama. Está a punto de irse cuando Toby la llama.  
  
TOBY: Sarah.... SARAH: Dime. TOBY: ¿Qué sentía el rey de los goblins por ti? SARAH: .... no lo sé... ni me interesa.... TOBY: Yo creo que le.... SARAH: Toby, a dormir. TOBY: Vale. Buenas noches. SARAH: Buenas noches.  
  
Apaga la luz y se va a su cuarto, en el cual coge el paquete y se tumba en su cama con él en las manos.  
  
SARAH: Me pregunto que pensará... yo no sé que hacer... Dejémonos de tonterías y abramos esto. (se oye un trueno) Una tormenta, como aquella noche. Menuda coincidencia... (termina de desenvolver el paquete y da un grito de sorpresa y alegría al ver su regalo) ¡No es posible! ( se trata de un libro encuadernado en rojo con el título en letras doradas: Labyrinth II) La continuación... no tenía ni idea de que existiera. Papá y mamá sabían que era mi libo favorito, pero ¿cómo supieron de una segunda parte? ¿Y dónde la encontraron?  
  
Pasa las primeras páginas hasta el comienzo y lee.  
  
SARAH: "El Laberinto II. Regreso al reino de lo imposible y a la magia de Jareth, rey de los goblins." Jareth ....  
  
GOBLINS: Está recordando... pronto se cumplirá lo previsto...  
  
Cierra los ojos y abraza el libro. De repente, se oye un ruido en la habitación de sus padres y va a ella corriendo. No pasa nada y Toby ya está dormido.  
  
SARAH: Caray, casi pensé que estaba otra vez en el pasado y que la historia se repetía... Je, je, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer... ¿qué fue lo primero que dije para invocar a los goblins? Ah, sí, era: "Rey de los goblins, rey de los goblins, si estás por aquí, preséntate ante mí"... no, no era eso......  
  
GOBLINS: Ya no falta mucho......  
  
SARAH: Cómo es posible que no me acuerde. Bueno, aunque me acordara, él no puede volver...lo expulsé con aquel conjuro... podría decir lo que quisiera. Por ejemplo....  
  
GOBLINS. De un momento a otro...  
  
SARAH: (lee el título del primer capítulo) " Rey de los goblins, amante de la oscuridad, ven hacia mí y llévame lejos de aquí". Un poco largo para ser un título...  
  
GOBLINS: Sólo un poco más...  
  
SARAH: (sigue leyendo) "Estas eran las nuevas palabras, pero ella no lo sabía. Ni sabía que diciendo "¡por el nombre de Jareth!", él acudiría de nuevo". Qué bobada. Seguro que si lo repito todo junto no pasa nada. (se pone en pie y, mirando en el libro, repite) ¡Rey de los goblins, amante de la oscuridad, ven hacia mí y llévame lejos de aquí! (aparta el libro y mira al frente, riendo) ¡por el nombre de Jareth!  
  
GOBLINS: ¡Ya!  
  
En ese momento un relámpago y un trueno sonaron y ella vio a la lechuza, que se abalanzó sobre la ventana. Sarah abrió la boca, horrorizada, y al darse la vuelta vio que la puerta se cerraba sola. Se ve a los golins correr por la habitación mientras ella se vuelve de nuevo hacia la ventana. La lechuza entra y vuela sobre Sarah, que retrocede y se coloca frente la cama, protegiendo sus ojos con los brazos. La cámara enfoca a la lechuza, envuelta en sombras, que se convierte en Jareth, vestido de negro con una capa también negra.  
  
SARAH (mirándole): ¡Tú! ¡Aléjate de Toby! ¡Márchate! JARETH: Tranquila, Sarah. No he venido a por tu hermano. No me has llamado para eso. SARAH: ¿Para qué has venido entonces? ¡Y yo no te he llamado! JARETH: Sí lo has hecho. SARAH (mirando el libro, que Jareth sostiene): No........Oh, no......... JARETH: Oh, sí. Sabía que era la única forma de que me llamases de nuevo. Por eso se lo entregué a tus padres. SARAH: ¿Qué tú qué...? No es posible. JARETH: Te equivocas. Yo creé este libro, yo lo envié a tu mundo, yo hice que tus padres lo encontraran.... no podrías resistirte a decirlo, creyendo que el hechizo te hace invulnerable a mí. SARAH: ¿Y acaso no es verdad? JARETH: Lo era. Pero ya no. SARAH (retrocede un paso): ¿Cómo? JARETH: Porque quedaste unida a mi reino, Sarah, cuando cogiste aquel último cristal.  
  
Se ve un flashback de la primera peli, cuando Sarah dice "no tienes poder sobre mí" y Jareth tira al aire la bola de cristal, que se rompe en la mano de Sarah. Vuelta al presente; se ve a Sarah con su mano apretada en puño y la otra cubriéndola.  
  
SARAH: Pero se rompió... desapareció... JARETH: No. Entró en ti, la absorbiste. Después, sólo tuve que buscar un modo de deshacer el conjuro. Fue difícil, pero finalmente encontré la forma. Si me convocabas de nuevo, el anterior hechizo quedaría anulado. Lo último que faltaba era que conocieras la forma de llamarme... cosa que has hecho por fin. SARAH: Por qué. Por qué tantas molestias. Si no buscas a Toby ¿qué quieres? JARETH: A ti. 


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola, konnichiwa! Yo de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.  
  
Dedicado a Jenny Flint y Onigir2, las maravillosas personas que me dejaron mis dos primeros reviews, con todo mi cariño.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 2. Mi reina.  
  
Un trueno retumba, rompiendo el silencio.  
  
SARAH: ¿Qué tú qué? Estás de broma.  
  
JARETH: No. Desde la primera vez mi objetivo eras tú. Tu hermano sólo fue la excusa y un incentivo. ¿Nunca te has preguntado que te hubiese pasado si siguieras en el laberinto pasadas las trece horas?  
  
SARAH: ...nunca (mentira). Supuse que regresaría a casa sin Toby.  
  
JARETH: Pues te equivocaste. En realidad, quedarías atrapada en mi reino, tal y como yo deseaba. El melocotón que obligué al enano a darte no sólo borraría tus recuerdos, si no que también me permitía llevarte a mi castillo y mantenerte cautiva hasta el fin del plazo. Y si en algún momento hubieras aceptado mi regalo en lugar de intentar salvar a tu hermano, ello abriría un vínculo con el cual traerte hasta mí. Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba preparado por ti, mi reina.  
  
Se acerca a ella, pero Sarah retrocede. A lo largo del siguiente diálogo, Jareth irá acercándose y ella retrocediendo.  
  
SARAH: ¿Pero por qué yo?  
  
JARETH: Porque te quiero, te amo, deseo que seas mía. Ven conmigo, Sarah.  
  
SARAH (choca contra la pared): ¡Jamás! ¡Vete, o diré las palabras!  
  
JARETH (se acerca más): Eso no te servirá de nada. El hechizo se ha roto cuando me has convocado, y el lazo mágico que te ata lo anula por completo. (está a treinta centímetros de ella). No te resistas, mi dama. Ambos sabemos que no quieres (trata de cogerla de la mano, pero Sarah se zafa).  
  
SARAH: ¡Mentira! ¡Te odio! ¡ No te acerques!  
  
JARETH: Detesto tener que hacerte esto, Sarah, más no me dejas otra opción.  
  
Con un gesto, crea una bola de cristal que lanza contra la chica, rociándola con un polvo adamantino.  
  
SARAH (perdiendo la consciencia): Que... me... has... hecho......  
  
Cae desmayada en brazos de Jareth. Justo en ese momento, Toby se despierta.  
  
JARETH: Sólo perderás la consciencia un rato, mi querida Sarah, lo justo para llevarte a mi reino.(se dirige a la ventana, pero Toby lo detiene con un grito)  
  
TOBY: ¡Oye, tú, quién quiera que seas! ¡Suelta a mi hermana!  
  
JARETH: Vaya, vaya, cuánto has crecido, pequeño. Lástima, hubieses sido un excelente goblin.  
  
TOBY: Eres... eres Jareth, el rey de los goblins. ¿Verdad?  
  
JARETH (sosteniendo a Sarah con un brazo, parodia una reverencia, mientras sonríe): A tu servicio.  
  
TOBY: ¡Déjate de bobadas y deja a mi hermana!  
  
JARETH: Me temo que no puedo complacerte.  
  
Gritando, Toby se arroja contra él, pero Jareth crea otro cristal y lo lanza frente al niño, explotando y deteniéndolo.  
  
JARETH: No intentes atacarme, no eres rival para mí. Ni siquiera eres mayor, como lo era ella cuando te salvó.  
  
TOBY: ¡Si fuese grande, la rescataría! ¡Es más, impediría que te la llevaras!  
  
JARETH: ¿De veras? Bien, si te crees capaz, inténtalo. Pero te lo advierto: a ella no le hice daño porque la amo; contigo no tendré ni piedad ni escrúpulos.  
  
TOBY: Me da igual.  
  
JARETH: De acuerdo.  
  
Creando un tercer cristal (ya debe de estar hasta las narices ¿no?), lo tira contra el chico, que cae al suelo y empieza a convulsionarse mientras crece hasta tener doce años.  
  
JARETH: Aumentará tu cerebro y tus conocimientos, aparte de tu cuerpo. Ah, sí, necesitarás eso también (el pijama se transforma en un traje parecido al de Legolas en ESDLA, pero verde y marrón dorado). Sarah tuvo trece horas para salvarte (menos, se olvida de que manipuló el tiempo), tú tendrás quince. Pasado ese tiempo, el lazo mágico se consumará y volverás a tu mundo sin ella.  
  
Dicho esto, se va por la ventana (aún lleva a Sarah en brazos).  
  
TOBY (se levanta y lo sigue): ¡Detente!  
  
JARETH (va desapareciendo): Recuerda... quince horas... (muestra un momento su reloj, esta vez de quince números, antes de desaparecer del todo)  
  
TOBY: ¡Maldición! No he podido cogerle a tiempo. (mira hacia el laberinto). Bueno, si Sarah lo logró, yo igual. ¡Te salvaré, hermana! Vamos, Toby, muévete, no pierdas tiempo.  
  
Comienza a andar colina abajo hasta llegar frente a las murallas del laberinto.  
  
Hummmmmmmm... algo corto ¿no?  
  
Luarnim: ¬¬Más bien....  
  
^^Bueno, el próximo será mejor. Reeencuentros, nuevos amigos y aventuras por un tubo.  
  
Logan: ^^Y ahora ¡Publicidad!  
  
^w^Gracias, Logan. ¡Pues sí! También hay publicidad en mis fics. Y es de interés... por que depende de vosotros. ¡Adelante!  
  
*Tachín, tachín, aparece Chibi-Lara junto a un libro grueso de su mismo tamaño (más o menos 1 metro de alto por 0´5 de ancho el libro)* ¿Qué hacen los personajes de Harry Potter antes de dormir? ¿Escuchan un cuento? ¡Por supuesto! Y una servidora es la encargada de contárselo. Parodia de las clásicos cuentos de hadas (y sus correspondientes pelis Disney), mucho slash yahoi, humor y diversión en "Los cuentos para la hora de dormir de Harry Potter (según yo, claro ^^)", con Rem-rem y Sir-siri de protas. Y, queridos lectores, el que esta historia (actualmente en preparación) se publique, depende de vosotros. ¡Cuantos más reviews, más posibilidades ^^! ¡Así que pinchad el botón morado de abajo sin demora!  
  
Luarnim: Hacedle caso, que si no después nosotros la tenemos que frenar.  
  
Logan: u_u' Tened compasión de nosotros, pobres y sufridos guardianes. Además ¡ella escribe muy bien!  
  
Luarnim: Cierto, debo reconocerlo.  
  
Con guardianes como estos para qué necesito conciencia y remordimientos ¬¬... ¡En fin, ya sabéis! Y aviso: habrá una mención especial en este fic a los primeros nueve reviewadores (obviamente, Jenny y Onigiri2 ya están incluídos, así que sólo entrarán siete más. Por favor, si queréis aparecer describidme un poco como sois. Vosotros dos también, Jenny y Onigir2).  
  
^^¡Hasta pronto!^^ 


	3. Capítulo 3

*Chibi-Lara sentada en su mesa mientras su staff pulula por la estancia* ¡Y a está aquí el chap. 3! Lo primero:  
  
¡Perdón por la tardanza! Entre el Carnaval, los exámenes y otras pesadeces... no pude atualizar antes. Ahora, mi queridos Luarnim, Logan... ya sabéis...  
  
Luarnim: U_U'... esto es humillante...  
  
Logan: Cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor.  
  
Luarnim: U_U'... O.K...  
  
Luarnim/Logan: Agradecemos sus reviews a:  
  
Onigiri2 y Kashi: ¡Las hermanas mellizas más majas y simpáticas que he conocido nunca ^^! Onigiri, gracias por la recomendación (aunque no consigo encontrar ese fic que me dices... ^w^ bueno, ya lo conseguiré). Kashi, gracias por desearme suerte ^w^, de veras, gracias a las dos.  
  
Jenny Flint: ¡Mi primera reviewadora! ¡Te agradezco de todo corazón tu descripción, ya verás cómo sales genial en el fic! P.S: Aquí los miembros masculinos de mi staff están ahorrando para tu oferta de 9.99 libras ;-3... dicen que no saben si tienen suficientes euros... XDDDDDDD...  
  
BlazeVein: ¡Mil gracias por tu review! Me encantaría leer tu traducción ¿cómo llego hasta ella? Tú tranquila, serás la "belleza pálida" del grupo ;D.  
  
Irene: Un reviw corto pero muy emotivo TTwTT... soy feliz...  
  
Luarnim: ¬/////¬ no vuelvo a hacer esto.  
  
Logan: -//////- Ídem.  
  
Je, je, je, je... eso ya lo veremos... *sonrisa sádica* Jaqui, si eres tan amable.  
  
Jaqui: El tan famoso disclaimer: Nada de Labyinth le pertenece a nuestra kawaii dueña, excepto yo misma, los meremis, los gemelos elfos y otros que irán apareciendo.  
  
~*~Dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Jaqueline, para la que creé al personaje que lleva su nombre. Tú fuiste la primera que me regaló tu amistad en mucho tiempo y me comprendiste y apoyaste. Gracias.~*~  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 3. Nuevos compañeros.  
  
Toby se detiene y mira la muralla. No se ven puertas.  
  
TOBY: ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a entrar? Veamos... Sarah entró... porque se lo preguntó al enano aquél... Poggle... no, Toggle.....  
  
¿¿¿¿ ????: ¡ES HOGGLEEEEEEEEEEE! ¿Por qué todo el mundo se confunde?  
  
TOBY : ¿Eh?  
  
Por la derecha aparece Hoggle, que casi no ha cambiado, salvo que ahora tiene barba. Unas hadas revolotean a su alrededor, y él va espantándolas con una espada pequeña.  
  
HOGGLE: ¡TODO el mundo se olvida, se confunde, me llaman otra cosa! ¡Ya estoy harto!  
  
TOBY: Tú eres Hoggle, el guardián de la puerta. ¿No?  
  
HOGGLE: Ex - guardián, si no te importa. Ya no trabajo para Jareth. No, desde el secuestro del hermano de Sarah.  
  
TOBY: Yo conozco a Sarah.  
  
HOGGLE: ¿De veras? Eso es interesante. ¿Cómo está?  
  
TOBY: Eso depende.  
  
HOGGLE: ¿De qué? ¿Y tú quién eres?  
  
TOBY: Soy Toby, el niño que ayudaste a salvar.  
  
HOGGLE: Pues... chico... o me estás tomando el pelo... o el tiempo pasa más deprisa de lo que yo pensaba. Juraría que aquello ocurrió hace sólo tres años.  
  
TOBY: No te equivocas  
  
HOGGLE: ¿Entonces tú...?  
  
TOBY: ¡Buf! Te lo explicaré... no, mejor te lo resumo, porque no hay tiempo (un hada empieza a revolotear alrededor de su cabeza). Hoy Sarah me contó ( mueve un poco la cabeza) la historia del laberinto. Y (trata de espantarla con la mano) no sé cómo, Jareth vino (le lanza un manotazo, pero el hada lo esquiva) a nuestro mundo para llevarse a mi hermana. Pero cuando (otro manotazo) se iba, me desperté y lo reté. Él se rió y dijo (otro manotazo más) que no podría hacer nada, yo le dije que si fuese grande lo conseguiría y me hizo crecer. Entonces se marchó, con Sarah desmayada y.....¡¿ Quiere alguien quitarme esta cosa de encima?!  
  
HOGGLE: Ja, ja, ja, le has gustado, chico. Ahora no habrá quién la separe de ti. Pero lo que me cuentas es muy grave. No sé que podemos hacer, necesitamos ayuda.  
  
TOBY: ¿Ludo y sir Dydimus?  
  
HOGGLE: ¿Oh, Sarah te habló de ellos? Creo que volvieron al Pantano del Hedor Eterno ( escalofrío por parte Hoggle). Brrr, lo cierto es que nos serían de mucha utilidad. Si los encontráramos por el camino.... espera, que digo, si no podemos entrar.  
  
TOBY: Pero tú podías abrir la puerta..  
  
HOGGLE: Es que.... desde de dejé de ser siervo de Jareth, no he vuelto a entrar, y supongo que ya no puedo...  
  
¿¿¿¿ ????: Sí que puedes.  
  
HOGGLE: ¿Qué has dicho, chico?  
  
TOBY: Yo no he dicho nada...¬¬  
  
¿¿¿¿ ????: He sido yo.  
  
Buscan a la propietaria de la voz (es obviamente femenina), pero no la encuentran.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿ ?????: Aquí arriba.  
  
Resulta que quién les habla es el hada.  
  
HADA: Como decía, seguro que aún puedes abrir la puerta. HOGGLE: ¿Tú crees, pequeña?  
  
HADA: Sí.  
  
TOBY: Por probar, nada se pierde. Venga, dime ¿cómo puedo entrar en el laberinto?  
  
HOGGLE: A ver... puedes entrar... (cierra los ojos) por ahí.  
  
Una puerta que antes no estaba se abre.  
  
HADA: ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!  
  
HOGGLE: Muy bien, muchas gracias. Hala, hasta más ver. Vámonos, chico.  
  
TOBY: Quieres dejar de llamarme así...¬¬  
  
Ni caso.  
  
HADA: Ni hablar, yo voy con vosotros.  
  
HOGGLE: De eso nada, jovencita.  
  
HADA: Intenta detenerme.  
  
TOBY: Bueno, basta ya, haya paz. Ella puede acompañarnos y punto.  
  
HOGGLE: Chico, nos arrepentiremos... tu no conoces a las hadas.  
  
TOBY: Da igual, si quiere venir que venga, y no perdamos más tiempo.  
  
HADA (se sienta en el hombro de Toby): ¡Gracias! Sabía que eras así de dulce, por eso me gustaste. Él es malo (le saca la lengua a Hoggle). TOBY: Vámonos ya.  
  
Entran en el laberinto. Aquí describiré al hada, que se me olvidó hacerlo antes. Está claro que es pequeña de tamaño (ver peli uno), pero de cuerpo formado y delgado (tampoco tan formado, aparenta unos doce años), tiene el pelo rubio-blanco cogido en una trenza alta, labios carmesíes, ojos verde pardo y la piel blanca, su traje se compone de unos pantalones dorados y una camisa suelta verde hoja, de mangas colgantes y bordes cortados en picos irregulares; sus botas son también verdes con un orillo dorado y le llegan a media pierna (la pierna es la parte entre la rodilla y el tobillo) y sus alas son transparentes (repito, ver peli uno). Aunque no se ve a primera vista, lleva una daga a su medida y un saquito marrón en la cintura (el cinturón va por debajo de la camisa). Comienzan a caminar por el lado derecho de la calle sin fondo que rodea el laberinto. Durante todo el rato, el hada irá en el hombro de Toby.  
  
HADA: Uueeh, es impresionane. Nunca lo había visto por dentro, nosotras vivimos en el exterior.  
  
TOBY: Veamos... tenemos que encontrar una de las entradas al verdadero laberinto... si todavía vive aquel gusano... y lo encontramos... nos dirá por dónde entrar.  
  
HADA: ¿A quién buscáis?  
  
TOBY: A mi hermana, secuestrada por el rey de los gobblins.  
  
HADA: Entiendo. Ah, no te he dicho mi nombre, soy Jaqueline, Jaqui para los amigos. Como tú.  
  
TOBY: Encantado, yo me llamo Toby, y él es Hoggle. ¿Cómo sabías que buscábamos a alguien?  
  
JAQUI: Porque os oí hablar.  
  
HOGGLE: Cotillear, algo típico de las hadas.  
  
JAQUI: Refunfuñar, algo típico de los enanos seniles.  
  
TOBY: Basta, haya paz. No quiero más discusiones. Tenemos prisa.  
  
Andan un poco y se detienen a descansar.  
  
HOGGLE: Ojalá recordara la entrada que yo utilizaba...  
  
TOBY: Decir eso no servirá de nada. Pufff, lo que daría yo por un gusano que me indicara el camino.  
  
¿¿¿¿ ????: Entonces puedo ayudarte.  
  
Miran a la pared de donde proviene la voz. Un gusano amarillo con pelo rojo y naranja, ojos azules y un pañuelo verde alrededor del cuelo los mira.  
  
GUSANO. Yo sé donde está una entrada.  
  
TOBY: Pues Sarah te describió azul...  
  
GUSANO: Oh, te refieres a mi abuelo. Ya no vive aquí, se mudó a la otra calle. Mi nombre es Glink.  
  
JAQUI (baja volando hasta el gusano y se sienta enfrente): Un placer, yo soy Jaqueline, pero puedes llamarme Jaqui; el humano guapo es Toby y el enano es Hoggle, buscamos la vía al laberinto que está por aquí, te agradecemos tu ayuda por mostrárnosla, eres muy majo.  
  
Toby y Hoggle la miran con cara de no saber que hacer (en cómic, efecto "gota en la cabeza"). Ahora hablarán entre ellos.  
  
TOBY: Qué directa...  
  
HOGGLE: Te avisé sobre ella, chico. Tú no conoces a esas pequeñas volátiles. Cándidas, aplastantemente sinceras, sin pelos en la lengua y sin el menor sentido se la oportunidad.  
  
TOBY: Y que lo digas...  
  
JAQUI (volviendo al hombro de Toby): Venga, vámonos. ¿No decías que no hay tiempo?  
  
GLINK: Esto.... Quiero pediros algo.... ¡Llevadme con vosotros!  
  
HOGGLE: Otro igual, no....  
  
JAQUI. Por supuesto, puedes ir sobre el hombro de Hoggle.  
  
TOBY: ¬¬... ¿Le has preguntado al propietario del hombro si quiere?  
  
JAQUI: No ¿debería haberlo hecho?  
  
HOGGLE: Da igual, está bien, que se venga.  
  
GLINK: ¡Gracias! Un momentito, me despido de mi familia y nos ponemos en marcha.  
  
Se acerca a un agujero de la pared y dice adiós, me marcho. Salen entonces unas diez cabezas de diferentes colores que se despiden del. Acto seguido, Hoggle lo sube a su hombro y el grupo de cuatro se meten por la entrada. Andan por el laberinto.  
  
TOBY. Tienes una gran familia.  
  
GLINK: Sí, aunque es una pena que no estuviesen mis hermanos mayores. Forman la Brigada de Exploración del laberinto.  
  
HOGGLE: Así que son parte de la Brigada.  
  
GLINK: No, no, ellos son la Brigada de cincuenta al completo.  
  
(N.A: Sin comentarios.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Entretanto, en el castillo.... Jareth entra en una habitación con Sarah en brazos y la tumba con cuidado sobre una cama con dosel, único mueble junto con la mesita de noche. Sarah aún está desmayada.  
  
GOBBLINS (apareciendo): Alteza, Alteza...  
  
JARETH: ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?  
  
GOBBLIN 1: El chico ha entrado en el laberinto acompañado por un hada y el enano ex guardián de la puerta.  
  
GOBBLIN 2: Y con un gusano.  
  
JARETH: Vaya, vaya, así que Hoggle va con él. Temerario enano (si, se me pegó de "Piratas del Caribe" U_U'). Bien, no hay de qué preocuparse, seguramente ni se acuerda del camino. Pero, por si acaso, será mejor hacer algo. ¡Vosotros!  
  
GOBBLINS: ¡Señor!  
  
JARTH: Procurad que no encuentren el camino correcto, llenad de trampas su senda, lo que sea. Haced algo para retrasarlos.  
  
GOBBLINS ¡A sus órdenes! (se van)  
  
Sarah empieza a moverse.  
  
JARETH: Mi preciosa Sarah... ¿ ya te estás despertando? Qué resistencia...  
  
SARAH: ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
JARETH: En mi castillo. Lo que equivale a decir en tu castillo, pues todo lo que desees es tuyo.  
  
SARAH: Si eso es cierto, deseo que me devuelvas a mi casa.  
  
JARETH: Sarah, esto es tu casa. El marcharte de aquí es algo que no puedo permitir bajo ningún concepto.  
  
SARAH (levantándose y hablando entre dientes): Eso ya lo veremos... ¡ Intenta detenerme!  
  
Sale corriendo por la puerta, pero Jareth se limita a sonreír antes de marcharse. La cámara vuelve con Sarah que corre a través de un pasillo oscuro (pasillo no es la palabra correcta, porque no se ven los lados) lleno de columnas. De pronto, aparecen personas vestidas con elegantes trajes y máscaras totalmente negras. Sarah se mueve entre ellas, pero al apartar a un pareja, aparece Jareth con un traje granate carmesí, sonriendo. Sarah retroce, se da la vuelta y sigue corriendo, pero Jareth vuelve a aparecer ante ella cuando rodea una columna. Ella hace como antes, pero allí donde vaya, aparece él, sonriendo divertido. Durante todo este rato, suena una canción que Jareth canta (un día la escribiré). Finalmente, Sarah cae al suelo con un grito agónico. Por un momento vemos a Toby y cía en el laberinto, mirando sorprendidos y un poco horrorizados al castillo. El rey de los gobblins se acerca entonces a ella y la coge de nuevo.  
  
JARETH. Nunca podrás escapar de mí, Sarah. Tu destino es ser mi reina, y acabaré con aquellos que osen desafiar ese destino.  
  
Vuelta al grupo.  
  
TOBY: ¡Sarah! Estoy seguro de que era ella. ¡Maldito Jareth! ¡Cómo le haya hecho algo, lo mataré!  
  
JAQUI: ¡Espera, cálmate! Ella estará bien.  
  
HOGGLE: Tiene razón, chico. Por lo que nos has contado, está claro que Jareth no la dañará.  
  
TOBY: ¿Y ese grito?  
  
GLINK: Quizás ha usado magia contra ella. (Viendo como lo mira Toby, se apresura a añadir) Para dañarla no, pero sí para retenerla.  
  
JAQUI: Cierto.  
  
HOGGLE: Ya utilizó magia con ella una vez.  
  
TOBY: Más; la durmió para llevársela.  
  
HOGGLE: Entonces es probable que lo haya hecho otra vez. Sarah no se quedará de brazos cruzados si está suelta y consciente, y él lo sabe. Igualmente, ella sabe que no la dejará irse tan fácilmente.  
  
TOBY: Lo mismo da, puesto que nosotros la salvaremos. ¡Andando!  
  
JAQUI: No es por interrumpir, pero la pared se ha ido.  
  
LOS TRES CHICOS: ¿Ehh?  
  
En efecto, la pared que tenían delante se ha corrido, dejando al descubierto una entrada por la que pasan. Enfrente hay cinco puertas; a ambos lados de la de en medio están (¿adivinan quién?) ¡correcto!, los seres con una cabeza arriba y otra abajo de la primera película.  
  
TOBY: No digáis nada, vosotros sois aquellos que uno siempre dice la verdad y el otro siempre miente.  
  
LAS CUATRO CABEZAS: ¡Exacto!  
  
TOBY: Bien. ¿Qué puerta lleva al castillo?  
  
LAS CUATRO: ¡No lo sabemos!  
  
TOBY: ¿Quién lo sabe?  
  
JIM Y TIM (las de arriba): Nuestras mascotas.  
  
Atravesando la pared salen cinco esfinges.  
  
JONH Y TOM (las de abajo): Si descifras el enigma de cada una te dirá si es la puerta correcta.  
  
HOGGLE: La que nos espera.  
  
TOBY: Si no hay más remedio... (se acerca a la de más a la izquierda) ¿Es esta la puerta que lleva al castillo?  
  
ESFINGE 1: Dime tú primero ¿qué ser tiene huesos pero no los tiene, respira pero no respira y sin tener pelo va vestido?  
  
JAQUI: ¡Ya lo tengo! Un pez, un pez.  
  
ESFINGE 1: Correcto. No, esta puerta no lleva al castillo.  
  
TOBY: Bien hecho, Jaqui.  
  
JAQUI: ^^. HOGGLE: Sólo nos quedan cuatro.  
  
JAQUI: Pues no perdamos tiempo.  
  
TOBY (a la siguiente esfinge): ¿Es esta la puerta correcta?  
  
ESFINGE 2: Contéstame y te contestaré. ¿Qué es lo que primero muere, después se enamora, luego nace y por fin envejece?  
  
HOOGLE: Difícil, muy difícil.  
  
GLINK: ¡Espera! Ya lo tengo. ¡El año! ¡Las cuatro estaciones!  
  
ESFINGE 2: Exacto. Esta no es la puerta que buscáis.  
  
TOBY (a Glink): ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
  
GLINK: Porque mis padres se casaron en primavera y mis hermanos y yo nacimos en verano. El resto fue cuestión de lógica.  
  
TOBY: Ya veo.  
  
JAQUI: A ver, esfinge.... cómo te llames. Di tu enigma.  
  
ESFINGE 3: ¿Qué es aquello que puedes ver pero no puedes ver?  
  
JAQUI: Hum... yo ni idea. ¿Y vosotros?  
  
GLINK: Nada.  
  
TOBY: Por mucho que me rompo la cabeza pensando no se me ocurre que puede ser.  
  
HOGGLE: Chico. ¿Qué has dicho?  
  
TOBY: Que me estoy rompiendo la cabeza pensando.  
  
HOGGLE: ¡Eso es!  
  
LOS TRES: ¿Eing?  
  
HOGGLE (a la esfinge): Un rompecabezas, un puzzle.  
  
ESFINGE 3: Correcto. Esta puerta no os llevará al castillo.  
  
GLINK: ¿Qué es un rompecabezas?  
  
HOGGLE: Es un juego. Tienes que juntar unas piezas para ver una imagen. Por eso es algo que puedes "ver y no ver".  
  
TOBY: ¡Bien! Avanzamos muy rápido. Venga, esfinge. ¿Es esta la puerta?  
  
ESFINGE 4: ¿Qué es blanco si lo sumas y negro si lo divides?  
  
TOBY: El arcoiris.  
  
ESFINGE 4: Así es. Esta no es la puerta que buscas.  
  
JAQUI: ¿Cómo puede ser blanco el arcoiris si lo sumas?  
  
TOBY: Es un fenómeno óptico. La suma de los siete colores del arcoiris es la luz blanca, pero la "división" o ausencia de color es el negro (N.A:el chaval ni se entera de que teóricamente no tiene repajolera idea de eso. Desde luego, los cristales de Jareth funcionan... quién los pillara...).  
  
JAQUI: No te entiendo, pero felicidades por acertar.  
  
GLINK: Ahora sólo nos queda un enigma. Esfinge última...  
  
HOGGLE: ¡No hace falta! Si es la última, es que es la correcta.  
  
Empieza a andar hacia la puerta, con Glink protestando en su hombro.  
  
GLINK: No pasará nada por oír la pregunta. Esfinge, ¿cuál es?  
  
ESFINGE 5: Cuanto más grande es, menos la ves ¿qué es?  
  
GLINK: ¡Lo sé! ¡La oscuridad!  
  
HOGGLE: Sí, muy bien, pero vámonos.  
  
Empieza a cruzar la puerta.  
  
ESFINGE 5: Esta puerta...  
  
HOGGLE: Ni caso, chico. Ven.  
  
Ha cruzado la puerta.  
  
ESFINGE 5: ... no es la correcta.  
  
JAQUI: ¡Imposible!  
  
TOBY: ¡Hoggle! ¡Sal de ahí!  
  
En ese momento, una trampa se abre, y Hoggle y Glink caen al agujero.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¿Qué pasará? Lo sabréis... ¡en el próximo capítulo ^^! Jajajajajaa, lo sé, soy mala y sádica por haceros esperar. En fin, así soy yo.  
  
Y quedan preguntas sin repuesta. ¿Cúal es la dichosa puerta? ¿Qué ha sido de Sarah? ¿Qué les sucederá a Hoggle y Glink?...... *tiruriruriruriruriruruuuuuuuuuuu... musiquita de misterio.)  
  
Sombras: ¡Pasamos a publicidad CABRONESSSSSSSSSSS!  
  
Por última vez ¬¬... no hagáis eso...  
  
Kura: ¿Hart@ de leer parodias de "El Señor de los Anillos" y ninguna del libro primigenio? El Silmarillion, la gran pesadilla de los tolkiendilis, ahora como nunca lo has leído. El Pelmarilion. Pura risa. Pura parodia. Puro cachondeo.  
  
Kero: ¿Creíais que esta segunda parte de Labyrinth no incluye canciones? Error, estimad@s lector@s. Pronto, muy pronto (cuando acabe el fic ;P) podréis gozar las letras de las canciones de esta extraña secuela. Aparte, podréis leer los créditos de la peli y descubrir de una vez quienes tuvieron las agallas de trabajar para nuestra amita.  
  
Como los secuestré, no creo que halla sido cuestión de agallas, sino de supervivencia ^w^...  
  
¡Matta ne! ¡Hasta pronto! ¡See you later! ¡Ata logo! ¡Aur revoir! ¡Namarië! ¡Y no sé más idiomas! 


	4. Capítulo 4

*Chibi-Lara parapetándose tras su ordenata y protegida por las barreras mágicas de sus dos guardianes* Esteeeeeeeeee... síiiiii, sé que me queréis matar por no haber actualizado... pero todo tiene su explicación, lo juro...  
  
Luarnim: ¡Hey! ººU ¿Tendremos que estar así mucho rato ("así" quiere decir de pie con los brazos extendidos en cruz y ligeramente alzados)? ¡Me duelen los brazos!  
  
Logan: ¡Y yo ya tengo catorce calambres! ¡Hasta en las alas los sufro!  
  
Chibi-Lara: -^w^- Tranquilos; es sólo hasta que mis lector@s dejen de intentar matarme.  
  
Luarnim/Logan: UU''''''''''''.....  
  
Chibi-Lara: Como decía, todo tiene su explicación. Si he tardado ha sido por:  
  
a)Mis padres me castigaron sin ordenata por suspender mates (¡es injusto, en el resto tengo una media de ocho para arriba, si cargo es por culpa del profe, que es un hijop...). b)Me fui de vacaciones de Semana Santa a Vivero, y allí no tengo ordenata. c)La falta de nuevos lectores. La historia se estancará si no aparecen el resto de los que faltan para completar el grupo (aunque quizás lo que haga sea disminuirlo y tan panchos).  
  
¡Y ahora sí, respuesta a sus reviews! Jaqui, haz los honores.  
  
Jaqui: ¡Susórdenes, amita! Agradecimientos a:  
  
Irene./: ¡Un placer tenerte de lectora!¡ Me gusta que mi fic te guste! Ah, y te animo a que prolongues tus reviews, son muy emotivos pero algo cortos. ¡Y sin reviewcombustible, no consigo escribir (O.K, esto sonó a chantaje... lo que tengo que hacer para ganarme los garbanzos...)!  
  
Jenny./: ¡-^W^- Mi linda niña! Mi más fiel reviewadora, todos mis fics tienen tu huella. Y espero que así sea durante muuuuuucho tiempo. ¡Te quero mucho, wapísima! ¡Y eres genial escribiendo! ¡Tú si que vales!  
  
Chibi-Lara: ¡Perrrrrrrfecto, y ahora...!  
  
Kura: Disclaimer: a nuestra amita...  
  
Kero: ...no le pertenecen...  
  
Kura: ...ni Labyrinth ni sus personajes...  
  
Kero: ...aunque, eso sí...  
  
Kura&Kero: ¡^w^la mitad de este fic son ideas originales suyas!  
  
Chibi-Lara: Este chap. Se lo dedico a alguien muy importante para mí: David González. Aunque hace diez años que no nos vemos, aunque vivas lejos, amigo mío, no te olvido ni lo haré jamás. Nunca me olvides, porque tu amistad y cariño son de mis más preciados tesoros. Nunca me olvides, amigo, porque... te quiero.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Capítulo 4. Encuentros del pasado.  
  
Toby se precipita a la boca de agujero, dónde Hoggle y Glink cuelgan sostenidos por las famosas manos-caras.  
  
GLINK: ¡Ay, ay, qué poco me gusta esto!  
  
HOGGLE: ¡Chico! ¡Ayúdanos!  
  
MANOS: Nosotros os ayudamos, no hace falta que pidáis socorro.  
  
TOBY (desde arriba): ¡No os fiéis! ¡Esas manos son traicioneras!  
  
MANOS (cantando): Ayudamos, ayudamos.  
  
MANOS 2: ¿Dónde quieres terminar?  
  
GLINK: ¿Eh?  
  
TOBY: ¡Diles que arriba! ¡Diles que arriba!  
  
HOGGLE: ¡Arriba, arriba!  
  
MANOS: Muy bien.  
  
Sacan al enano y al gusano elevándolos hasta el borde, donde Toby los ayuda.  
  
HOGGLE: Puff, por los pelos.....  
  
JAQUI: Mejor dicho manos.  
  
TOBY: Esto no tiene lógica. Si es la última puerta, ¿cómo puede no ser la correcta?  
  
JAQUI: Pregúntales a ellas (señala a las esfinges, reunidas en un grupo compacto).  
  
HOGGLE: Buena idea.  
  
Se acercan a los seres mitológicos, las cuales se colocan mirando hacia el frente dando la espalda a sus compañeras, igual que si ocultasen algo en medio.  
  
TOBY: ¡Esfinges! Dijisteis incorrecto a todas las puertas. ¿Dónde está la correcta?  
  
ESFINGES (todas a la vez): La verdad siempre se oculta a los ojos, nada puedes dar por sentado. La sexta puerta os llevará a vuestra meta, pero cuidado con la trampa en forma de inocencia.  
  
Echan a volar en espiral, y bajo ellas aparece otra puerta de marco redondo, como una tapa.  
  
GLINK: Ahora entenderás por qué hay que atender hasta el final.  
  
HOGGLE: Te juro que ya no se me olvida.  
  
Entran (mejor dicho descienden) por la puerta.  
  
En el castillo...  
  
JARETH(mirando la bola de cristal): ¡Maldición! Ese niño va a agotar mi paciencia. (Mira a los gobblins) ¡Sois unos inútiles!  
  
GOBBLINS: Lo sentimos, Majestad. No volverá a suceder.  
  
JARETH: Eso espero. De lo contrario...  
  
GOBBLINS: º_º ¡Glups! (se esfuman)  
  
JARETH: Tendré que encargarme personalmente (mira la bola de nuevo). Os tenderé un cebo que no podréis rechazar.  
  
Vuelta con los otros, quienes andan por unos corredores de piedra.  
  
HOGGLE: Si la memoria no me falla...  
  
JAQUI: Pues estamos listos.  
  
HOGGLE (mirándola con odio): Como decía, si mal no recuerdo, debemos seguir por estos pasillos hasta hallar una escalera que nos llevará al Bosque Encantado. (mira desesperado a Toby) ¿Es absolutamente necesario que pasemos por el Pantano del Hedor?  
  
TOBY: Ya lo hemos hablado. Necesitamos a Ludo y sir Dydimus.  
  
¿¿¿???: ¡Seguidme, viajeros, flip, os enseñaré el camino, flip!  
  
¿¿¿???2: ¡No, seguidme a mí, soy un gran guía, flip!  
  
JAQUI: ¿Pero qué demonios...?  
  
Aparecen unas pequeñas criaturas de colores brillantes (cada una un solo color) y chillones como el azul eléctrico o el verde lima del tamaño de un balón de fútbol. Su aspecto es el de una bola de peluche con orejas y hocico de gato, alas en vez de manos y patas largas y finas como las de la carta JUMP.  
  
GLINK: ¿Qué son?  
  
TOBY: Parecen amigables.  
  
HOGGLE: Yo los conozco. Son meremis.  
  
GLINK: ¿Qué?  
  
HOGGLE: Perdón, es como se denominan a sí mismos. La traducción literal de su nombre sería Guiadores.  
  
JAQUI: Y guían a la gente a dónde quieren ir ¿no?  
  
HOGGLE: No es tan simple. Tenemos que dar con el meremi correcto.  
  
JAQUI: Nada más fácil (se dirige a los meremis) ¿Cuál de vosotros nos guiaría al castillo?  
  
Un meremi granate se adelanta.  
  
M. GRANATE: ¡Yo, flip! Yo conozco el camino, flip. Seguidme, flip.  
  
Echa a volar por un corredor y los demás lo siguen.  
  
TOBY: ¿Podemos fiarnos de esa cosa?  
  
HOGGLE: Creo que sí.  
  
TOBY: ¿Crees?  
  
HOGGLE: Los Guiadores nunca han atacado a nadie. Son pacíficos e inocentes.  
  
Andan un poco cuando oyen un grito de socorro.  
  
DUENDECILLA: ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me socorra, por favor!  
  
Se dirigen al lugar de procedencia del grito y ven a una duende colgando sobre una sima, agarrada a un saliente de roca.  
  
DUENDECILLA: ¡Socorro!  
  
GLINK: ¡Tranquila, enseguida vamos!  
  
Corren hacia la grieta, pero Jaqui les advierte que no se acerquen y se coloca entre ellos y la duende.  
  
TOBY: ¡Jaqui! ¿Qué haces? ¡Esa duende necesita nuestra ayuda!  
  
JAQUI: ¡No te acerques a ella! ¡Es una trampa!  
  
TOBY: ¿Cómo?  
  
JAQUI: Las duendecillas son nuestras primas, y al igual que nosotras las hadas, tienen alas. Eso no es más que una ilusión, una trampa de Jareth.  
  
HOGGLE: Estoy con ella. Es muy raro que una duendecilla ande sola por aquí y que, encima, no vuele.  
  
DUENDECILLA: ¡Maldita sea! (sale del agujero volando) ¡No podía fallar! ¡Jareth me matará!  
  
GLINK: Te lo tendrás merecido.  
  
DUENDECILLA: ¡Nooooooooooo!  
  
El grupo vuelve con el meremi y la duende desaparece.  
  
TOBY: Si no fuese por ti, Jaqui, hubiésemos caído.  
  
JAQUI: Es que recordé la advertencia de las esfinges ¿Hay algo más inocente que una duendecilla en apuros?  
  
TOBY: ...ni idea, yo no soy de aquí. Eh, guiador, no te adelantes tanto.(el meremi dobla una esquina y desaparece de vista)  
  
HOGGLE: Je, je, escapamos a tu treta, rey de los estúpidos gobblins. Y todo gracias a las esfinges.  
  
Doblan la esquina.  
  
M. GRANATE (plantado en medio del pasillo): ¿De veras?  
  
La puerta del corredor por donde viene el grupo se cierra y quedan atrapados. Golpean la puerta un par de veces y se giran hacia el meremi, convertido ahora en Jareth.  
  
TOBY: ¡TÚ!  
  
JARETH: Ni lo intentes. Recuerda tu última experiencia. Eres demasiado constante, niño, demasiado rápido. Me molestas.  
  
HOGGLE: Ay, ay, ay, ay.  
  
JARETH: Y tú...... miserable y verrugoso traidor..... sufrirás el mismo castigo.  
  
TOBY: ¡Te mataré, Jareth!  
  
JARETH: Ja, ja, ja, inténtalo....... si sobrevives para salir de donde os voy a enviar.  
  
Para variar, crea un cristal que arroja a los pies del grupo, abriendo una trampilla por la que caen. Se ve a Toby y a Hoggle rodar por un túnel inclinado y estrecho. Jaqui se adelanta volando y mira por la salida. Se ve un primer plano de una laguna del Pantano del Hedor. Entonces Jaqui se vuelve y ve cómo se aproximan cayendo sus compañeros.  
  
JAQUI: ¡Nooooooooooooooo!  
  
De repente, Jaqui empieza a brillar de forma cegadora y, cuando la luz se va, vemos a Jaqui en tamaño humano (12 años). Tapa la entrada con su cuerpo y Toby y Hoggle chocan con su espalda, evitando la caída. Jaqui le ordena colgarse de su espalda con Hoggle y, volando, los lleva a una isla cercana. Allí caen de rodillas, sin aliento.  
  
HOGGLE: Por..... poco..... no..... lo...... contamos..... puffff.  
  
TOBY: Verdad...... casi...... caemos. (mira al hada) ¿Jaqui?  
  
JAQUI: Sí, en carne y hueso.  
  
TOBY: ¿Pero..... pero....... pero?  
  
JAQUI: Las hadas podemos aumentar nuestro tamaño cuando estamos....... en peligro.  
  
HOGGLE: Dilo sin rodeos: cuando estáis enamoradas de verdad.  
  
Jaqui se sonroja cuando Toby la mira y vuelve la cabeza hacia otro lado, tapándose la nariz.  
  
TOBY: ¡Que peste! Sarah se quedó corta describiendo este lugar.  
  
HOGGLE: Oh, Dios, que hedor. Parece que ha empeorado desde la última vez que vine.  
  
GLINK: Sin quejarse, que yo no puedo taparme la nariz.  
  
JAQUI: Espera, te pondré tu pañuelo. (se lo coloca)  
  
GLINK: Gracias.  
  
TOBY: No hay mal que por bien no venga. Jareth no contaba con que nos salvásemos, seguro, y nos ha traído justo a donde pretendíamos llegar. Ahora sólo queda encontrar a Ludo y a Sir Dydimus.  
  
Volvemos con Jareth, ahora en su castillo.  
  
JARETH: ¡No es posible! Tiene demasiada suerte.  
  
SARAH (consciente y encadenada por las muñecas al techo): No te saldrás con la tuya tan fácilmente, Jareth. Mi hermano te vencerá, igual que yo en el pasado.  
  
JARETH: Mi hermosa Sarah, olvidas algo. Tú conocías las palabras que me vencerían. Pero él...  
  
SARAH: ¡No!  
  
JARETH: ¡Sí! Y para cuando las descubra será demasiado tarde. Necesita el libro que te regalé para conocerlas...(se acerca a ella) y sólo hay un modo de llegar al libro. (acerca su mano a Sarah y levanta la cara de ella por la barbilla para mirarla). Tú lo sabes muy bien, mi dama. Pero él no comerá un melocotón que le haga olvidar, y por ende, pensar que lo que busca está en su hogar. Me desharé de ese crío (acaricia la mejilla de Sarah) y te tendré para siempre.  
  
SARAH(retrocede): Nunca me tendrás, Rey de los Gobblins. Mi corazón no te pertenece.  
  
JARETH: ¿De veras? (deja de sonreír y alza el cristal por el que veía a Toby) No trates de enfrentarte a mí, Sarah. ¿De quién es tu corazón?  
  
SARAH: De... de... alguien.  
  
JARETH: Mala respuesta, mi querida Sarah.  
  
Se sitúa detrás de ella y, apartando sus cabellos a un lado, le susurra.  
  
JARETH: ¿Quieres saber lo que le haré a tu hermano si se acerca demasiado?  
  
Pone el cristal delante de los ojos de Sarah. Vemos un primer plano de la cara de ella, con expresión de horror.  
  
SARAH: ¡Noooo! ¡Basta! ¡No quiero ver más! ¡Toby! ¡Noooo, basta ya!  
  
Cae al suelo de rodillas y comienza a llorar. Jareth la mira desde la entrada de la habitación y, antes de marcharse, le dice.  
  
JARETH: Recuerda esto, mi reina... porque no dejaré que lo olvides. Mataré a cualquier chico que se te acerque. Y créeme cuando digo chico. Tú eres MÍA, y tu corazón me pertenece a MÍ.  
  
Sale.  
  
SARAH: Ni siquiera sabes... lo cerca que estás de la verdad...  
  
Toby, Jaqui, Hoggle y Glink.  
  
TOBY: Bien, tenemos que salir de aquí.  
  
GLINK: ¿Y cómo?  
  
TOBY: ¿Jaqui...?  
  
JAQUI: ¡Eh, eh, un momento! Yo no soy tan fuerte. Vosotros pesáis mucho y la orilla está lejos.  
  
HOGGLE: Pues llévanos de uno en uno.  
  
JAQUI: En ese caso tendría que volar bajo y lento para economizar fuerzas.  
  
TOBY: Entonces, de acuerdo. Cruza primero a Hoggle y Glink y después a mí.  
  
JAQUI: ¿Por qué ellos primero?  
  
TOBY: Por dos razones. Una, son más voluminosos y pesados, por lo que es mejor que los pases ahora que no estás cansada. Y dos, con lo mal que os lleváis, no creo que Hoggle llegase sano a la orilla. Fin de la charla, que el tiempo apremia. JAQUI: Está bien, está bien.  
  
Coge a Hoggle por los hombros y empieza a volar hacia tierra firme. Cuando casi a llegado, un plano de Toby nos muestra cómo la isla se hunde.  
  
TOBY: ¡Maldición!  
  
JAQUI (se da la vuelta tras dejar a Hoggle y Glink, y ve lo que sucede): ¡Toby!  
  
Echa a volar a toda velocidad y coge a Toby, remontándose muy alto y comenzando a ir a la orilla. Vemos que está cansada y haciendo un gran esfuerzo.  
  
TOBY: ¡Jaqui, si no me sueltas caeremos los dos! ¡Sálvate tú!  
  
JAQUI: ¡Ni hablar! ¡No voy... a dejarte... caer!  
  
Las fuerzas le fallan y se precipitan los dos al vacío. Justo en ese momento se oye un rugido y una piedra emerge del lodo, sirviendo de salvavidas a Toby y Jaqui.  
  
TOBY: ¡¿Jaqui, te encuentras bien?!  
  
JAQUI: Sí... puf, puf... sólo un poco... puf... cansada.  
  
¿¿¿ ???: Hermano mío, siempre me sorprenderá esa faceta vuestra.  
  
¿¿¿ ???: Ludo amigos.  
  
Tras la maleza aparecen (¿pero es que alguien aún no lo sabe?) ¡cómo no! Ludo y sir Dydimus montado en Ambrosius. No han cambiado nada.  
  
SIR DYDIMUS: ¡Sir Hoggle, es un placer veros de nuevo!  
  
LUDO: Ludo y Hogle, amigos.  
  
TOBY: ¡Ludo! ¡Sir Dydimus! Ja, ja, ja, ahora sí que estás acabado, Rey de los Goblins. ¡ Sarah, pronto te rescataremos!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^  
  
Chibi-Lara: Sí, lo sé, es como si se repitiesen cosas de la primera peli, pero es que tengo que enlazarlas de algún modo. Suerte, y que los dioses os guíen en vuestro sendero hacia la aventura de la existencia...  
  
I I I I I I I I V  
  
Pulsa el botón lilaaaaaaa... (tonito hipnótico)  
  
I I I I I I I I I V  
  
Ambos sabemos que lo deseeeeasssssss....  
  
I I I I I I I I I I V  
  
¡QUE LO PULSES, LEÑE! 


	5. Capítulo 5

En un lugar de Galicia, de cuyo nombre no consigo acordarme (aunque tampoco pensaba decirlo), una conocida chibi-autora murmura inclinada sobre un teclado mientras su staff habla en un grupito.  
  
Chibi-Lara: Bien... ujum... sí, esto está mejor... ¡Jaqui!  
  
Jaqui: ¿Sí? ¿Alguna arriesgada misión?  
  
Chibi-Lara: Tráeme un zumo.  
  
Jaqui: ¬¬...  
  
Kura: XDDDD, bueno, arriesgada sí que es...  
  
Kero: XDDD, desde luego. Porque no creo que consigas llegar al frigorífico sana y salva.  
  
Luarnim: No, por lo menos como pase por el interior de la casa no.  
  
Jaqui: No os pedí opinión.  
  
Se aleja dignamente hacia la puerta y la abre... para ser sepultada por una pequeña marea de lindos bishies de... ¡Bey Blade!  
  
Jaqui (atontada): ¿ Qué hace un tren por aquí?  
  
Chibi-Lara: Oo! ¡Los Blade breakers!  
  
Luarnim: ¡Kai, primo! ¿Y tú por aquí?  
  
Kai: Nos mandó venir Jenny.  
  
Ray: Sep, tras terminar el Cancionero gritó: ¡Y AHORA VAYAN AL FIC DE LABYRINTH!  
  
Logan: Ehh... chicos... me da a impresión de que lo dijo para sus lectores...  
  
Todos: ¡¿En serio?!  
  
Chibi-Lara: ¡Qué más da! w con tantos bishies, mi inspiración sube como la espuma del Nuevo Fairy Ultra.  
  
Jaqui: Amita, la publicidad subliminal en el fic de HP.  
  
Chibi-Lara: Ups, yeah, tienes razón... tanto da, mis queridos personajes de Bey Blade, no os vayáis muy lejos que tengo proyectos con vosotros, mwuajajajajajjajajaaaaa... (risa psicópata)  
  
Luarnim: ¿Primo, tenéis seguros de vida?  
  
Kai: Nu sé, puké?  
  
Logan: Los vais a necesitar.  
  
Chibi-Lara: ¡Ay, que exagerados sois! Posh, por cenutrios y metiches, os toca responder a los reviews.  
  
Luarnim/Logan: Vaaaaleeeeee...  
  
Jenny Flint: Cuando cuente tres, despertarás... un, dos y ¡TRES! Jejejejeje, nop, nada de publi en esta ocasión. ¡Pero debo agradecerte la tuya! Me has hecho un gran favor anunciándome en tus fics TTTT, estoy emocionada... jijijiji, y graciás igualmente por mandar a estas ricuras (señala a los Blade Breakers) ha hacerme una visita. ¡Hey, no malpienses! No quiero un favor ni te pienso hacer nada malo, lo juro, es sólo que eres mi lectora favorita y especial, la mejor de tods, y por eso te tengo un aprecio especial. Jijijijijii, sieh, al final seréis nueve, pero lo de "La Comunidad del Chiquillo", aunque magistral (queda como anillo al dedo... y nunca mejor dicho XDDD), no va ha poder ser, ya sabrás por qué en el siguiente chap. Jejeje, como ya ves, sí terminó, gracias a los dioses. Vaya, parece que fanfiction volvió ha hacer de las suyas, me puse furiosa cuando descubrí que quitó los emoticonos. ¡Con lo útiles que son! En, seguiré tus consejos: no comer tierra... OK, nos leemos, wapísima.  
  
BlazeVein: ¿Impresionada (super-blush de la autora)? Me halgas , la verdad no esperaba recibir tantos elogios... aunque creo ser la primera autora de un fic de Labyrinth original en español... no sólo aquí, sino en toda la red... nunca encontré ningún otro, así que, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario... Tranqui, ya te encontré y leí tu traducción, va muy bien, pero reconozco que el hilo de la historia no me termina de convencer... quizás más adelante. Suerte con tus problemas, espero que los soluciones. Síiiiiii, tú no te preocupes, que tienes fic "Labyrinth II" para rato.  
  
Xa-LFDM: ¿Te deje con la intriga? ¡Guay, ésa es la idea! Gracias a ti, sé que me sale bien lo de intrigar. (Luarnim: Presumida...) ' Uh... también me alegró leer lo de "clavar las personalidades", porque quería que se notase que son los personajes originales (de ahí los numerosos enlaces del fic con la primera parte), pero al mismo tiempo que fuese algo innovador y original. Espero haberlo logrado. ¿Qué te intriga exactamente de Sara? ¡Sí, viva mi Reyecito de los Gobblins, el malo más bueno que existe! Jajaja, ya también descubrí gracias a él que los malos pueden ser mejores... ¿Y con semejante tío bueno con trajes apretados y armaduras de cuero, quién no se daría cuenta?  
  
Silvara Waylan: ¿M-mi bi-bio? ¿Te la leíste (bluh)? ¿Te gustó (super-blush)? Ay, me sacas los colores (super-blush al cuadrado)... es la primera vez que me felicitan por mi bio, pensé que era tan larga que nadie la leería... aunque a mí me encanta leer bios, porque son historias verdaderamente originales que uno hace sobre uno mismo... ¿Y te tomaste el trabajo de leerla entera? ¡Eres genial, muchas gracias! Ojalá que cuando leas mi fic te guste tanto o más que mi bio. ¿Quién te lo recomendó? ¡Tengo que agradecérselo! Por cierto, yo leí tu bio y vi que te gusta Harry Potter... si también te gusta el slash, tengo otro fic de Harry Potter que quizás te guste... jijijiji, ha sido un placer recibir tu review!  
  
Sigel: Jejejejeje, entraste justo a tiempo, ya iba a poner este chap. cuando llegó tu review. Síp, Jenny ha estado ayudándome un montón con toda su publicidad, y me alegro de no haberte decepdionado. ¿Tú también leíste mi bio? ¿Y también te gustó? Ahhh, estoy en el cielo... hey, tranqui, no te enojes, que como puedes ver, sigo. ¿Fotos del Señor de los Anillos ¬? ¿Sale Legolas? ¡Déjamelas, plis!  
  
Chibi-Lara: Bueno, mis queridos bey-luchadores, ya que estáis aquí, no vamos a desperdiciarlo... os ha tocado el disclaimer.  
  
Kai: A Lara...  
  
Ray: ... no le pertenecen...  
  
Max: ... ni Labyrinth...  
  
Tyson: ... ni nada de Jim Henson... Kenny: ... pero la mitad de todo esto es suyo.  
  
Chibi-Lara: Aunque estoy pensando seriamente en secuestrar los derechos de autor... eh, nada, nada, cosas mías. ¡Disfrutad de este nuevo chap.!  
  
Dedicado a Radko(mi onii-chan), Vani (onee-chan de mi alma) y Noriko Sakuma (¡querida mamá!), mi linda ciber-familia de fafiction.net, a la que tanto quiero. ¡Que nuestra familia crezca (pero esperemos que no por el lado de Radko, que por su parte tengo una muy dilatada parentela...)!¡Os quiero mucho!  
  
0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0 º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º  
  
Capítulo 5. Viejos recuerdos: descubriendo el corazón.  
  
Mediante las piedras que convoca Ludo, Toby y Jaqui llegan hasta la orilla.  
  
SIR DYDIMUS: Sí, me produce un grato placer este reencuentro. ¿Y quiénes son el joven caballero y la bella señorita?  
  
HOGGLE: El hada se llama Jaqueline, pero prefiere que la llamen Jaqui. Y él, lo creáis o no, es Toby, el hermano de Sarah.  
  
SIR DYDIMUS: ¡Milady Sarah! ¿Cómo se encuentra Milady? ¿Decís que este mancebo es su hermano? Rápido crecen ahora los niños, para ser así de grande en sólo tres años.  
  
HOGGLE: La razón de su anormal tamaño es un encantamiento de esa rata de Jareth, quién por cierto ha raptado a Sarah.  
  
LUDO: Sarah, amiga.  
  
SIR DYDIMUS: ¡Lo que nos contáis es terrible, sir Hoggle! Sir Toby, mi hermano sir Ludo y este humilde caballero se comprometen a ayudaros en todo aquello que sea menester para rescatar a Milady Sarah. Y, por supuesto, defenderé en todo momento el honor de Milady Jaqueline.  
  
JAQUI: Llámame Jaqui.  
  
SIR DYDIMUS: Cómo gustéis, Milady Jaqui.  
  
LUDO: Toby y Jaqui, amigos de Ludo.  
  
TOBY: ¡Bien! Ahora Jareth no podrá detenernos.  
  
Empiezan a andar y salen del pantano. Van caminando por el bosque, y la imagen pasa a verse en el cristal de Jareth.  
  
JARETH: No contaba con esa pequeñaja. ¡¿Es que todo les va a salir bien?!  
  
SARAH: No es justo, ¿verdad? (sonríe).  
  
JARETH: ¡No, no lo es! ¡Te perdí una vez, y no te perderé otra! No quiero... no quiero que te marches de nuevo...  
  
SARAH: Jareth... yo... (se muerde los labios) ¡No puedo quedarme, entiéndelo!  
  
JARETH: ¿Qué tengo que entender, Sarah? ¿Que prefieres volver a un mundo donde nadie te comprende y estás prácticamente sola? ¿Un mundo donde tus únicos amigos provienen del Laberinto, y sólo tu familia te quiere? ¿De veras quieres regresar?  
  
SARAH: No dije que quisiera... dije que no puedo quedarme...  
  
JARETH: ¿Por qué?  
  
SARAH: Hay... buenas razones... y el Laberinto... no es...  
  
JARETH: ¿No es tu hogar? Te mientes a ti misma.  
  
SARAH (se da la vuelta todo lo que le permiten las cadenas): Y tú que sabes...  
  
JARETH: Hay algo que sé muy bien. No te marcharás de aquí mientras yo pueda impedirlo. (mira el reloj, son las 9:50) Dentro de poco... sonará la hora.  
  
Vuelta con el ya agrandado grupo de 6.  
  
SIR DYDIMUS: Cuidado ahora, mis bravos caballeros y hermosa dama. No me gustaría que nos encontrásemos con los fuegos.  
  
LUDO: Fuegos ¿amigos?  
  
HOGGLE: Prefiero a las rocas antes que a esos cabezas huecas. JAQUI (retrocede un poco hasta Toby, que anda pensativo y callado): Toby ¿qué te preocupa?  
  
TOBY: Jaqui, ¿tú que sabes acerca del Rey de los Gobblins?  
  
JAQUI: Algunas cosas, lo que todo el mundo: que es un mago extremadamente poderoso, que es inmortal y guapo, que le encantan los juegos mentales y peligrosos... información de esa clase. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
TOBY: ¿Sabes cómo se le puede vencer?  
  
JAQUI: No. Ni siquiera sabía que es vulnerable a algo.  
  
TOBY: Existe un hechizo, escrito en un libro. Ese libro habla del Laberinto y de Jareth; sospecho que el propio Rey de los Gobblins lo creó para engañar a los humanos y hacer que lo invocaran. La cuestión es que mi hermana tiene, o tenía ese libro, por eso invocó sin querer a Jareth y por la misma razón conocía el hechizo. Con él, es posible mantener alejado al Rey de los Gobblins e incluso hacer que se transforme en su forma de lechuza, pero...  
  
JAQUI. No sabes el hechizo.  
  
TOBY: No es eso. Verás, cuando se llevó a mi hermana, dijo que había vuelto porque el hechizo había sido anulado. Pero tiene que haber otro... ¡tiene que haberlo! JAQUI: Toby...  
  
Se acercan a los demás, que se han parado escondiéndose tras la vegetación. Se oye una música y se ve el resplandor de una hoguera. Cuando la cámara enfoca el lugar, vemos a los ya mencionados Fuegos bailando y cantando.  
  
GLINK: ¿Qué son esas cosas?  
  
HOGGLE: Los Fuegos. En sí no son malos, y dentro de lo que cabe hasta son inofensivos... mientras no te hagan entrar en sus juegos.  
  
GLINK: ¿Sus juegos?  
  
LUDO¿ Amigos?  
  
HOGGLE: ¡No! ¡No son amigos! Verás, sus juegos consisten en trocearse a si mismos y jugar con sus trozos.  
  
TOBY: Son como muñecos desmontables. Pero si no nos ven, no pasará nada. Esperemos.  
  
La canción sigue (¡un poco de paciencia, prometo escribirla! ¡Así que no me tiréis más cosas!), pero casi al final, uno de los Fuegos los ve y empieza a andar hasta ellos cantando.  
  
FUEGO: ¡Come here and play, don´t stay silents and quiets!  
  
De pronto, entran en escena de un salto una pareja de gemelos armados con arcos y espadas. Se trata de un par de elfos de aspecto juvenil y delgado pero fuerte (más o menos como Toby) y media cabeza más bajos que Toby. Tienen el pelo pardo rojizo como la sangre seca y largo hasta las axilas, recogido en una coleta, y ojos verde brillante; su piel es pálida y sus rasgos picudos; es decir: orejas puntiagudas, dedos largos, finos y afilados, colmillos casi vampíricos,... Cantando a dúo y entre risas, empiezan a disparar flechas de agua a los fuegos, que huyen en estampida. A todo esto, los elfos ni se han enterado de que el grupo está allí escondido.  
  
ELFO 1: ¡Buen tiro, hermano!  
  
ELFO 2. ¡Ja, ja, esos bichos son más fáciles de encontrar que un gobblin en el Castillo!  
  
Al oír la palabra "Castillo", Jaqui y Toby salen de detrás de los árboles, seguidos por el resto. Los gemelos se quedan atónitos, no tanto por el extraño grupo como por Jaqui, a la que miran de arriba abajo.  
  
TOBY: Perdonad la intrusión, pero ¿qué sabéis del Castillo del Rey de los Gobblins?  
  
ELFO 1: Hemos estado allí un par de veces. ¿Verdad, hermano?  
  
ELFO 2: En efecto. Pero sería más agradable que nos presentásemos primero. ¿No?  
  
TOBY: Claro, claro. Mi nombre es Toby, y soy humano. Ella es un hada, se llama Jaqueline pero prefire que la llamen Jaqui.  
  
JAQUI: Encantada.  
  
ELFOS: Igualmente.  
  
TOBY (un poco mosqueado y muy celoso): SIGUIENDO CON LAS PRESENTACIONES, el enano es Hoggle, el gusano tiene por nombre Glink, este caballero es Sir Dydimus y la bestia se llama Ludo.  
  
LUDO: Ludo, amigo.  
  
SIR DYDIMUS: Es un placer, caballeros.  
  
ELFO 1: Pues mi nombre es Elfin, y mi hermano se llama Eoin.  
  
EOIN: Somos los mejores arqueros de todo el Underground.  
  
JAQUI: ¿Y por qué atacasteis a los fuegos?  
  
ELFIN: Para calmarlos, princesa (NOTA: la cara de Toby cuando oye esto no tiene precio. Si las miradas estrangulasen... U). Si siguiesen bailando habrían acabado expandiendo las llamas.  
  
EOIN: Nuestro cometido es bajarles los humos (chiste fácil) cada vez que se ponen demasiado eufóricos. Si no, quemarían medio bosque.  
  
JAQUI: Decís que habéis estado en el castillo.  
  
ELFIN: Así es, mi dama (Que copión, ya parece Jareth). Cuéntale, hermano.  
  
EOIN: El Rey de los Gobblins, hermosa Jaqui (entre estos dos van a conseguir que Toby cometa un asesinato tarde o temprano), ha requerido nuestros servicios algunas veces.  
  
ELFIN: Por lo general, para luchar en su campo de torneos.  
  
EOIN: Pero sólo aceptamos si no tenemos que derramar sangre inocente o hacer cosas malas.  
  
TOBY: Gracias por la información y por salvarnos. Ahora nos iremos; tenemos una carrera contrarreloj y no podemos entretenernos.  
  
JAQUI: ¡Espera! Se me ha ocurrido algo. ¿Y si nos acompañan?  
  
TOBY: ¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
JAQUI: Son buenos guerreros, ¿no? Y parecen valientes. Además, conocen el castillo y son conocidos allí, por lo que nadie se extrañará de verlos. ¡Podríamos entrar y vencer a Jareth antes de que se diese cuenta!  
  
ELFIN: La princesa tiene razón. Podemos ser de mucha utilidad.  
  
EOIN: Estoy con mi hermano. Y no podemos dejar que andéis solos por aquí. Sería un desastre que los Fuegos cogiesen a Jaqu... digo, a vuestro grupo.  
  
JAQUI (sonríe encantada y junta las manos): Entonces...  
  
ELFIN/EOIN: ¡Vamos con vosotros!  
  
La expresión de Toby es todo un poema, pero finalmente el grupo (ahora agrandado con los gemelos) se pone en marcha a través del bosque.  
  
0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º00º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0ºº0º0º0º0º0º0º00º0º0º0 º0º0º0º0º0º0º  
  
Chibi-Lara: ¡Y hasta aquí por hoy! Espero que os gustase. Ahora, un pequeño aviso: falta una sola persona para completar el grupo, y hasta que no aparezca el siguiente chap. no podrá ser terminado... ahora, una buena noticia: si no aparece en un mes, subiré el chap. de todos modos con el nombre de una amiga. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Pasamos a la publicidad!  
  
Kura: ¿Quieres saber que pasó en el cumpleaños de nuestra amita? ¿Quieres llevarle un regalo? Si el slash no te asusta y no te importa ser atemorizado (fanficalmente hablando XD) un rato, únete a lafiesta de aniversario más disparatada que existe...  
  
Kero: No nos hacemos responsables de lo que puede pasaros en esa fiesta, así que obligatorio hacerse un seguro de vida primero.  
  
Reviewaaaaaaaaaaaa (con un péndulo y voz hipnótica)... reviewaaaaaaaaa... reviewaaaaaaaa... rev... ¡PIP,PIP,PIP! Oh, vaya, mis canelones... ñam, ñam... ¡nos vemos!... ñam, ñam... 


	6. Capítulo 6

Allá por las brumas del noroeste del sudoeste, en la sala de siempre...  
  
Chibi-Lara: ¡Y ya estoy de vuelta! Jejeje, lo sé, tardé un poco de más, pero es que la última persona apareció muy justa, casi cuando iba a publicar, tuve que reescribir toda la historia UU'...  
  
Logan: Pooooooobrecilla, si es que da una pena...  
  
Chibi-Lara: ¬¬ ya sé que me quieres, no hace falta que lo demuestres...  
  
Rei: Esto, oye.  
  
Chibi-Lara (sonriendole con adoración): ¿Sí, mi lindo neko?  
  
Kai: ¬¬ es MI lindo neko.  
  
Chibi-Lara (no le hace puñetero caso): Sí, sí, lo que digas...  
  
Rei: Quería preguntarte si tenemos que quedarnos más.  
  
Luarnim: Buena pregunta. No es que tenga nada contra ti, primo (se lo dice a Kai) ni contra tu pareja gatuna, pero el Bachoco ese no para de saquear la nevera.  
  
Kai: ¿Por qué crees que le metí arsénico en la comida?  
  
Chibi-Lara (mira con tristeza a los Blade Breakeers). UU no, supongo que tengo que devolveros a Jenny para que siga con sus maravillosas historias... os echaré de menos, pero seguro os vuelvo a ver. Ah, antes de iros, contestad a los reviews, porfa.  
  
Blade Breakers: Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale.  
  
BlazeVein: Síiiii, de hecho Jaqui nació para que Toby tuviese pareja. Jejejeje, y los gemelos nacieron para ponerlo celoso evil smile. ¿Y quién no dudaría en lo de irse estando un buenísimo y cachas Rey de los Gobblins de por medio? Intentaré hacer lo que dices, pero no puedo prometerte nada. La fiesta es mi supuesta fiesta de cumple, o mejor dicho las aventuras y desventuras de mis invitados y regalos tratando de llegar a la susodicha fiesta. Si quieres ir sólo tienes que meterte en el correspondiente fic. A mí me encantaría que vinieses, de veras.  
  
Xa-LFDM: ¿El qué hará? No sé, yo si fuera ella le confesaría mis sentimientos pero ya (porque, efectivamente, los malos guapos y carismáticos no duran mucho libres) pero Sarah es Sarah, si no se lo dijo la primera vez, ahora la segunda le costará. Sobre lo demás no puedo contestarte, porque desvelaría el final, jejejeje, sólo te diré que no te lo esperarás (o eso creo). Jajajaja, actualizo cada mes, más o menos, pero alégrate que ya quedan muy pocos chaps., sólo dos y el chap. final especial donde pondré las letras de la banda sonora y los créditos. En efecto, Toby va muy bien encaminado, verdad? XDDDDDDDD.  
  
Jenny: ¿No caíste? Rayos, debo practicar más... respecto a los Blade Breakers, te los devuelvo, porque tú los estás usando y yo no. Tranquila, no los maltraté mucho... salvo al inmundo glotón del Yemita, tú sabes quien. ¿Te gustaron los elfitos? ¡Guay! She, Sara y su hermanito no pueden ser más obvios, pero los otros dos no pueden ser más cenutrios. ¡No se enterarían aunque las evidencias bailaran desnudas enfrente de ellos llevando maracas!XDDDDDDD, recibido, les pasaré tus saludos a loa Blade antes de que se marchen. ¡Cuídate tu también mi niña! ¡Saludos a Rogran de mi parte!  
  
Gaby Kon: GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ejem, es que sólo faltaba una persona y apareciste w, soy feliz. ¿No viste la peli nunca? ¡No sabes lo que estás perdiendo! Cuando puedas, tienes que verla, es preciosa. Me alegro de que mi historia te guste, je, no había notado que se parecía al Zelda (Jaqui: quizás porque nunca jugaste a ese videojuego. Chibi-Lara: ¬¬ No te pedí opinión...). En serio, si tienes oportunidad de ver la peli, aprovéchala, por lo demás hay mucha información en la red, sólo prueba en Google y verás. ¡Cuidaos, Gaby y Kane! ¡Os espero!  
  
Jaqui: Y eso es todo, no?  
  
Chibi-Lara: Sí, hoy no me apetece hacer el disclaimer.  
  
Luarnim: ¿Y si alguien protesta?  
  
Chibi-Lara: Lo degollaré y punto.  
  
Kura/Kero: --U que fina la niña.  
  
¡Este capítulo se lo dedico a Gaby Kon, porque sin ella el grupo no hubiera estado completo, y a Jenny Flint, porque sin su ayuda todo esto no hubiese sido posible! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias, os quero!  
  
0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Capítulo 6: El secreto de la biblioteca de Harrod.  
  
El grupo avanza entre los árboles y llegan hasta el límite del Bosque, justo donde empieza el Basurero.  
  
SIR DYDIMUS: ¡Adelante, mis bravos señores, la ciudad de los Gobblins está a tan sólo unos pasos!  
  
TOBY: No servirá de nada ir... ¡necesitamos el conjuro!  
  
¿¿??: ¡Oye, jovencito, no chilles!  
  
Aparece un habitante del basurero (sí, esos más viejos que Fraga y con un montón de trastos a la espalda).  
  
TOBY: Ah, yo, lo siento...  
  
HDB (Habitante Del Basurero): Tranquilo, jovencito. Ya sé lo que buscas, pero no lo encontrarás aquí. Tienes que ir allí.  
  
El HDB señala a un edificio situado unos metros más allá, en el límite entre el bosque y el basurero. Más que un edificio es una especie de torre cuyo interior se hunde en la tierra. No es muy grande... veamos, aquellos que han jugado al Final Fantasy 9, si recordáis la entrada al Pasaje de los Fósiles en el Pantano Q, es más o menos igual. Toby y el grupo se dirigen a la torre. A cada lado de la entrada hay dos seres, vestidos con largos hábitos castaños con las capuchas puestas. No se les ve la cara.  
  
FIGURA 1: Alto, foráneos. Decidnos que buscáis en este lugar.  
  
FIGURA 2: Buscan conocimiento, María, hermana.  
  
MARÍA: ¿Segura, Paula, hermana mía?  
  
PAULA: Sí, hermana.  
  
MARÍA: Cierto.  
  
AMBAS: Muy bien, seguidnos.  
  
Siguiendo a las hermanas gemelas (¿mencioné que eran gemelas?), el grupo desciende por unas largas escaleras de piedra. Las paredes, también de piedra, están decoradas aquí y allá con antorchas, única fuente de luz. Finalmente, llegan frente a unas puertas que las gemelas abren, dejando a la vista una sala enorme de piedra. Es una gigantesca biblioteca, con escalinatas para acceder a un segundo nivel. Las paredes están completamente cubiertas con estanterías llenas de libros, aunque hay algunos portales sin puertas que conducen a otras salas oscuras, y el suelo está cubierto con una alfombra gránate. Sobre varias mesas redondas repartidas por la sala hay pergaminos, mapas, globos terráqueos e instrumentos de escritura. Por la biblioteca pululan varios seres idénticos a las guardianas de las puertas: del tamaño de los gemelos elfos, vestidos con hábitos castaños y con cabello largo.  
  
MARÍA: ¡Blaze!  
  
Una de los bibliotecarios (eso son, no?), con la piel muy blanca y una larga melena castaña y ondulada se acerca.  
  
PAULA (al grupo): Blaze os llevará junto a la Guardiana de Harrod, nuestra líder.  
  
MARÍA: Os deseamos suerte.  
  
Las gemelas se van escaleras arriba.  
  
BLAZE: Seguidme.  
  
Blaze los lleva a través de la biblioteca hasta una mesa tras la cual está sentada otro ser como el resto, salvo que ésta es de mayor tamaño, de cabello rubio oscuro y ondulado, y su ropa es color café ribeteada de blanco.  
  
BLAZE: Jenny, Guardiana de Harrod. Si alguien puede ayudaros es ella (se va).  
  
JENNY: Bienvenidos a la Biblioteca de Harrod. Los que aquí acuden siempre buscan lo mismo: conocimiento. ¿Cuál buscáis vosotros?  
  
HOOGLE (a Toby): Yo no me fiaría, chico.  
  
TOBY: Pero no tenemos otra opción. (en alto, a la Guardiana) Quiero el conjuro que me permitirá vencer al Rey de los Gobblins.  
  
JENNY: Me pedís algo difícil. Tenemos el libro donde encontrarlo, pero hallar el libro será cosa vuestra.  
  
JAQUI: ¿No sabéis en que estante está?  
  
JENNY: No se trata de eso. El libro está en el centro de una de las cámaras de libros, y éstas son pequeños laberintos... en los que las distancias son más de lo que parecen. Atravesar dicha cámara será cosa vuestra, pero Irene y Silvara os ayudarán.  
  
Con la mano les indica uno de los portales y dos criaturas se acercan a ellos para guiarlos. Las siguen a través de la sala hasta llegar al portal, donde dos seres hablan.  
  
SIGEL: Ten, Xa, es el tomo que buscabas.  
  
XA: Gracias, Sigel. (a Irene, Silvara y el grupo). Alto, no podéis entrar en esta cámara.  
  
IRENE: Lo permite Jenny, Xa.  
  
SILVARA: Y es urgente.  
  
XA: En ese caso entrad...  
  
El grupo y sus dos guías entran en lo que parece un corredor... salvo que en vez de paredes hay estanterías con libros. Pero alguien no está dispuesto a dejar las cosas tan fáciles.  
  
JARETH (en su castillos, mirando por su típica bola): No os lo pondré tan fácil...  
  
La cámara se acerca a la bola hasta que vuelve a la biblioteca y la música de paso a otra canción (incluida en el chap. final, donde pondré todas las canciones). Básicamente, el grupo corre por los pasillos seguidos por la canción y por Jareth, que va apareciendo aquí y allá, hasta que dan la vuelta a una esquina y la canción se apaga. La cámara hasta ahora sólo muestra al grupo de frente.  
  
JAQUI: ¡Toby, mira!  
  
Vemos entonces que han llegado a un espacio de forma cuadrada. En el centro del mismo hay un atril sobre el que reposa un familiar libro rojo, bañado con un rayo de luz.  
  
TOBY: ¡Bien! (se acerca corriendo al libro y comienza a pasar las páginas con rapidez) ¡Aquí está! "Para atravesar el Laberinto, la Ciudad y el Castillo, para segar tu corazón maligno, pido ayuda a las armas de mi corazón. Voluntad, reino y fortaleza. Porque tu poder no es el mío, ni mi arma es tu fuerza... no puedes vencerme."  
  
HOOGLE: ¡Lo tenemos!  
  
ELFIN: ¡Es nuestro!  
  
EOIN: Quizás... ¡cuidado, hermano!  
  
Todos se dan la vuelta justo a tiempo para recibir el fuerte impacto de la explosión producida por Jareth. Este se acerca hasta estar a tres pasos de Toby, quien no fue afectado y tiene el libro en las manos.  
  
JARETH: No consentiré que me la arrebates de nuevo...  
  
Y con un rápido gesto, el libro sale volando de las manos de Toby hasta las del rey de los gobblins, que desaparece.  
  
SIR DYDIMUS: ¡Jamás había visto semejante cobardía! ¡Atacar por la espalda es indigno de un caballero!  
  
TOBY: Él no es un caballero... corramos, ya casi no queda tiempo.  
  
IRENE: Id por este pasillo, llegaréis enseguida a la salida.  
  
EOIN: Os lo agradecemos.  
  
ELFIN: ¡Rápido!  
  
Corren por el pasillo y salen a la sala grande, sobresaltando a los bibliotecarios. Una de ellos, la más joven por su aspecto, se acerca a ellos.  
  
GABY: Soy Gaby. Debo entregaros un mensaje de la Guardiana de Harrod.  
  
TOBY: Deprisa, por favor, no me queda tiempo.  
  
GABY: Me encargó que os dijera que el saber no siempre es puramente escrito, y que debes sintetizar el conocimiento que has adquirido si quieres ganar. Ella y la Guardia de Harrod os deseamos suerte.  
  
TOBY: Gracias.  
  
Salen pitando de la torre, atraviesan el basurero a toda velocidad y entran en la ciudad, corren hacia el castillo y abren las puertas, pero los gemelos se dan la vuelta y empiezan a disparar flechas a los soldados gobblins que acababan de aparecer.  
  
JAQUI: ¡Elfin!¡Eoin!  
  
EOIN: ¡Seguid adelante! ¡Nosotros os cubriremos!  
  
JAQUI: ... gracias. (se va corriendo).  
  
Los gemelos se miran.  
  
ELFIN: A por esos bichos, hermanos.  
  
Y se lanzan contra los gobblins.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Chibi-Lara: ¡Y hasta aquí! Llamadme cruel si queréis, pero así os dejo con la intriga. ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Os gustó el conjuro? Al principio no me convenció mucho, esperad a ver sus efectos... otra cosa, a esto le queda poco, unos dos chaps. más las letras de la banda sonora y los créditos, que van aparte. Aparte, los dos últimos chaps., o al menos el siguiente, será algo corto, intentaré compensarlo con el último o con las letras. Por cierto, pongo la letra sólo en inglés o queréis también la traducción al castellano? Originalmente las escribí en inglés, pero si queréis la traducción correcta... eso es todo. ¡Nos leemos!  
  
Kura: ¡Alto! ¡Primero publicidad!  
  
Kero: No, ya no es publicidad. ¡ESTO ES UNA ORDEN!¡ID A LEER LOS FICS DE JENNY FLINT PERO YA!¡ENSEGUIDA!  
  
A veces pienso que se me descontrolan un poco --U...  
  
Sombras de Mägo de Oz: Noooooo, naaaaaaaaaaaaaaada.  
  
--UU. ¡Reviewadme! ¡Por favor!  
  
Lalaalaalalala... un lector muy bonito quería reviewar... leía y leía y cada vez quería más... la autora su amiga, lo/la quiso ayudar... y el botoncito lila le hizo pulsar... llalalalalala... ¡REVIEWAAAAAAAAAA!¡REVIEWAAAAAAAAA!... lalalalallalaa... 


	7. Capítulo 7

Érase que se era que se es que se será... que chorradas escribo, para mí que me fumé algo que no debía...  
  
Jaqui: Pero si tú no fumas...  
  
En el plano astral sí, la Nocilla combinada con sustancias alucinógenas es el combustible de mi inspiración.  
  
Luarnim: Eso explica sus tendencias sádico-psicópatas maníaco-depresivas- hiperactivas.  
  
Logan: Y también el hecho de que Kura y Kero estén tan locos como ella. A saber que se estaba metiendo cuando los creó.  
  
¬¬ uuuuuuuyyyyyyy, mira que dos... si supiéseisque me tomé cuando vosotros nacisteis de mi mente no andaríais tan garrulos por ahí.  
  
Kura: La ignorancia es el cáncer del mundo...  
  
Kero: ... pero una mentira puede hacerte feliz. Para ellos, mejor seguir en la inopia.  
  
Kura: Coincido.  
  
Kero: ¿Kura, te he dicho ya lo slashero y maligno que eres?  
  
Kura: ¿Kero, ya te comenté lo pervertido y sádico que eres?  
  
Kero: ¡Te amo!  
  
Kura: ¡Yo también!  
  
Luarnim/Logan: ¬¬U... --U y estos dos son hermanos nuestros...  
  
¿Qué comes, que adivinas? (me aficioné a esta frase XD...) Bueno, ya dejas de cotilleos intrascendentales. Os toca responder.  
  
Luarnim/Logan: Vaaaaaleeeeeeeeeeeee... lo que hacemos por un plato de garbanzos...  
  
Os he oído...  
  
Luarnim/Logan: Creo que nos expresamos mal...  
  
Jenny Flint: ¡Mi reviewadora favorita! ¡Soy feliz! Jajajaja, como ya te dije, es que me parecío que pegabas muy bien en ese papel. Seh, lástima que esto se acaba, además este chap. apesta. Y no todo lo bueno tiene que ser corto (para muestra, yoblade. Por cierto, ¡ENHORABUENA POR TERMINARLO!¡ESPERO QUE PRONTO PONGAS BDEBURRO-FORCE!) Creo que sí traduciré las canciones, estoy aburrida...  
  
Todos: 0gracias por los saludos. ¡Te queremos, Jenny! ¡Saludos para Rogran!  
  
¡Sí! Besos para el lindo diablo. Ajá, estoy de acuerdo, Toby corre el riesgo de quedarse mudo... y Jareth es todo un caballero, faltaría más. El raptar chicas, amenazar enanos verrugosos, tener un Pantano Apestoso y secuestrar bebés son detalles superfluos. ¡Os quiero a los dos! ¡Espero que sigáis leyéndome! ¡Besos y bytes!  
  
Gaby Kon: Jajajaja, de nada, es que tu aparición me hizo muy feliz, gracias a ti pude terminar el anterior chap. Tranquila, los gemelitos no sufrirán daños que pongan en peligro sus vidas... a menos que sigan tirándole los tejos a Jaqui. Espero que tu investigación tenga éxito y te guste la peli (la primera). Besos  
  
Sarah Angie Bowjon: Ah (blush), pues... (super-blush) mu-muchas gr- gracias... por las estrellas y (super-blush al cuadrado) por el halago, aunque no sé que significa "capa", exactamente.  
  
Luarnim: Anda, fíjate, otra que se une al grupo de los que leen el perfil de la amita.  
  
Logan: No sé como aguantan ese rollo.  
  
¬¬ posh sois los únicos que no os gusta. Ay, muchas, muchísimas gracias, de veras, nunca pensé que mi perfil fuese tan leído. Besos.  
  
Xa-LFDM: Jajajajaja, respira, hija, no te me ahogues... que no quiero perder lectoras a las que aprecio.  
  
Logan: Si las aprecias a todas.  
  
Por eso. Ajá, siento que salieses tan poquito, pero sacar a nueve personajes extras y que hablen todos restringe bastante el guión. Actualizo cada mes, pero ya quedan nada más un epílogo y un chap. especial con los créditos y la banda sonora. Besos.  
  
¡Y éstos fueron todos los reviews!  
  
Luarnim: Gracias a los dioses.  
  
Tu opinión me importa un pimiento. ¡Queda tan poco! Éste fue mi primer fic publicado, y estoy a dos chaps. de terminarlo. ¡w¡ me emociono. ¡Esta vez se lo dedico a todas las personas que me leen y aguantan mis desvaríos! ¡A mis guardianes, que me soportan casi sin chistar! ¡A los que vieron la película "Labyrinth" y les gustó! ¡A los que soñaron gracias a la magia de Jim Henson, que los dioses lo tengan a su vera! ¡A los Muppets, porque hicieron reír a mi generación cuando éramos niños! ¡A todos vosotros!  
  
O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Capítulo 7: Morir por amor.  
  
Dentro del castillo, en la Sala del Espacio (sí, esa en la que todo andaba en ruinas y rodeados por el universo), Jareth y Sarah...  
  
JARETH: He vencido, Sarah...  
  
Ella lo mira. Por unos instantes, podemos ver varios planos del grupo corriendo escaleras arriba, a través de salas y pasillos.  
  
JARETH: El libro es ahora inaccesible para todo aquel que no sea yo...  
  
Más planos del grupo corriendo.  
  
JARETH: ... y tu hermano sólo le leyó una vez. Además, no sabe manejarlo. Y el plazo llega a su fin.  
  
SARAH: No subestimes a Toby. Él te vencerá, porque pelea por algo que de veras le importa.  
  
JARETH: ¿Y yo no?  
  
SARAH: Si de verdad te importase, me dejarías marchar.  
  
JARETH: Yo... Sarah... ¡No! ¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡No puedes irte otra vez!  
  
Aquí, Jareth le canta otra canción (cortita, también podréis leerla al final. Es una de las más dulces, en serio). Justo cuando acaba, él y Sarah se miran a los ojos  
  
JARETH: No puedes irte...  
  
Las puertas se abren, dejando ver a Toby y cía.  
  
TOBY: ¿Quieres apostar?  
  
JARETH: ¡Tú!  
  
TOBY: ¡Hasta aquí llegó tu poder maldito! ¡ "Para atravesar el Laberinto, la Ciudad y el Castillo, para segar tu corazón maligno, pido ayuda a las armas de mi corazón. Voluntad, reino y fortaleza. Porque tu poder no es el mío, ni mi arma es tu fuerza... no puedes vencerme."!  
  
Nada ocurre.  
  
TODOS: ¡¿Qué?!  
  
JARETH: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡El triunfo es mío!  
  
JAQUI: ¡Toby, recítalo otra vez!  
  
TOBY (murmurando entre dientes): No funciona... no funciona...  
  
Se ve una imagen rápida de la Guardiana de Harrod, Jenny.  
  
JENNY: Sintetiza tu conocimiento... tómalo en tus manos y moldéalo...  
  
Vuelta a donde nos quedamos, con Jareth sonriendo victorioso y el grupo con un ataque colectivo de histeria.  
  
TOBY: (en bajo) Sintetizar lo aprendido... sintetizarlo... sintetizarlo? (En alto) ¡Lo tengo! (el chico cierra sus ojos y pone las manos en una pose similar al de un arquero) "Para atravesar el Laberinto, la Ciudad y el Castillo, para segar tu corazón maligno, pido ayuda a las armas de mi corazón. Voluntad, reino y fortaleza. Porque tu poder no es el mío, ni mi arma es tu fuerza... no puedes vencerme." (a medida que recita el conjuro, dos cadenas de luz agarra a Jareth por las muñecas, inmovilizándolo. Aparte, en las manos de Toby aparece un brillo que se convierte progresivamente en un arco de luz con una única flecha, también de luz) ¡ Nada te librará esta vez! ¡Hasta nunca!  
  
Toby dispara la flecha contra el maniatado Rey de los Gobblins... flecha que se clava en el pecho de Sarah, la cual se interpone entre Jareth y el proyectil. Soltando un suspiro, el cuerpo de Sarah cae en brazos de Jareth (ahora libre), el cual cae de rodillas sosteniéndola. En ese momento, los gemelos, cubiertos de polvo y sangre, llegan corriendo y se detienen al ver la escena.  
  
TOBY (soltando el arco, que se disuelve en el aire): ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SARAH!  
  
JARETH: ¡Sarah! ¡Sarah! ¡Por qué lo hiciste!  
  
SARAH: Po... porque... aunque no te lo dije... yo t... te amo, Jareth... T- toby... perdóname... no podía... dejar que muriese...  
  
TOBY: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! (llora)  
  
JARETH: ¡Deja de gritar y ven aquí! ¡Puedo salvarla, pero te necesito!  
  
TOBY (acercándose): ¿Puedes, de veras puedes?  
  
JARETH: ¡Sí, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo! ¡Extrae la flecha!  
  
TOBY: ¿Yo?  
  
JARETH: ¡Sólo tú puedes tocarla! ¡Si no se la sacas enseguida, le perforará el pecho y no podré salvarla!  
  
Toby agarra cuidadosamente la flecha y la arranca entera de un tirón. En cuanto sale por completo, la flecha se disuelve. Mientras, Jareth coloca uno de sus cristales sobre la herida. Un resplandor brillante y Sarah inspira fuertemente, abriendo sus ojos. Todos estallan en hurras y risas de alivio.  
  
Un rato después... la cámara enfoca la sala del trono del Rey de los Gobblins, donde están todos. Entonces entran Sarah y Jareth. Sarah se separa del apuesto monarca y se sitúa junto a su hermano.  
  
SARAH: Es hora de volver.  
  
TOBY (al grupo): Yo... yo...  
  
HOOGLE: No digas nada, chico.  
  
EOIN: Sólo un "hasta pronto".  
  
ELFIN: ¡No te librarás de nosotros fácilmente! ¡Te estaremos viendo!  
  
TOBY: Muchas gracias... a todos... (se vuelve hacia el hada) Jaqui...  
  
JAQUI: Shhh... no hacen falta las palabras.  
  
Los dos hermanos (Toby bastante lloroso) se vuelven hacia Jareth, quien lleva una bola de cristal en la mano.  
  
JARETH: Hasta muy pronto.  
  
Con un suave movimiento, suelta la bola en el aire y la atmósfera se desdibuja en torno a Sarah y Toby. Cuando se establece de nuevo la visión, ambos están en la habitación de sus padres y Toby vuelve a ser un niño pequeño. Los dos se miran y sonríen. Justo entonces, oyen un ruido y salen al pasillo.  
  
PADRE: ¡Sarah, hemos vuelto!  
  
SARAH (sale a las escaleras): Un poco pronto.  
  
PADRE: Es que nos encontramos con unos viejos amigos (entran la madre seguida de otra pareja) que hacía tiempo que no veíamos.  
  
El plano de la cámara pasa a Toby, quién está agazapado junto a los barrotes del pasamanos mirando  
  
MADRE: Casualmente, tienen una hija de la edad de Toby... se llama...  
  
¿¿¿ ???: Jaqui. Me llamo Jaqui.  
  
Tras la pareja aparece una niña de 4 años cuyo aspecto todos imaginan: pelo platinado, ojos pardos y piel blanca. Sonríe, mirando a Toby.  
  
TOBY (baja al hall, mirándola): Jaqui...  
  
MADRE: Oh, cariño, ¿ya os conocíais?  
  
TOBY (mirando a Jaqui): Sí... desde siempre...  
  
JAQUI: Y esta vez... vengo para quedarme.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o  
  
Ahhhhhh... qué pasará, qué no pasará. ¿Y Jaqui? ¿Qué hace ahí? Como en el fic no sale explícitamente, lo explicaré aquí: ella ama a Toby hasta el punto de que, renunciando a su vida anterior, se ha camuflado entre los mortales para poder estar con él. Y es que las casualidades no existen. Porque, ¿quién pensó que los "amigos" que "hace tiempo que no veían" fue casual? ¡Naaaaaahhhhh! Un pequeño favor de Jareth para con su cuñado. Aún quedan dos chaps. (dioses, me estoy repitiendo más que un plato de callos...), a esperar. ¡Se siente! Jajajaja, nos vemos pronto. ¡Dentro de un mes!  
  
Kura: Ya lo hemos dicho...  
  
Kero: ... y lo volvemos a repetir...  
  
Ambos: ¡ID A LEER LOS FICS DE JENNY FLINT! ¡QUE NO SABÉIS LO QUE ESTÁIS PERDIENDO!  
  
Y recordad que, si bien la Nocilla y los alucinógenos son el combustible de mi inspiración, los reviews son la llave de puesta en marcha. ¿Quién quiere encender la máquina?  
  
¡Besos a todos y todas! ¡Adiós! 


	8. Epílogo

Y he aquí que el ordenador se encendió y de él descendió un fanfic...

Luarnim: ¬¬ no sé por qué me da la impresión de que eso es un párrafo versionado de La Biblia...

¿Y qué si lo es? ¡Me gusta y lo plagio! ¿Algo en contra?

Logan: ¿Los derechos de autor?

Oh, sí, como que van a venir los apóstoles con Jesucristo a la cabeza para reclamarme nada...

Luarnim (disfrazado de Jesús). ¡Soy Jesucristo, el hijo de Dios, y te rec...!

¡¡¡¡FUUAAAAAAAASSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!, una inmensa llamarada sale de la boca de Lara cual dragón divino y achicharra a Luarnim, quién se ve todo negro y chamuscado.

Luarnim (soltando Fshhhhhh por todos lados, como algo cuando se quema): GoG pero mira que eres bestia...

Ay, Luarnim, lo siento,te confundí... y yo por qué demonios me disculpo si la culpa es tuya.

Logan: ¬¬ aún así no parece muy juicioso de tu parte rostizar al cordero de Dios.

Yummm, cordero asado con patatas fritas...

Jaqui: ¿¬¬ para qué le mencionas las palabras "rostizar" y "cordero" en la misma frase si sabes que piensa con el estómago?

Logan: UU' un lapsus...

Bueno, ya vale. Kura y Kero, arreando que es gerundio...

Ambos: ¡0 a la orden!

Gaby Kon: ahhh, no me llores, ten un kleenex, que todo acabó bien. Jajaja, los gemelos se están ganando muchas fans, si es que son adorables, están lejanamente, muy lejanamente basados en los gemelos Weasley.

Pues verás, lo del hada es un favor que le hizo Jareth a Toby: con su magia dio a Jaqui una identidad humana y la posibilidad de quedarse en el mundo humano.

¿Lo de Sarah te recordó a algo 00? No sé a qué, ah ya sé, quizás un poco a la escena de Cordelia en "Quiero ser tu Canario", del videojuego FF9. Noté hace poco que en efecto se parecen, aunque el resultado, la situación y los hechos sean diferentes... ¡bueno, me gusta que te guste el chap! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Besos y bytes!

Jenny Flint: XDDDDDDD jajajaja, tal parece que mis guaruras no son los únicos tarados...

Todos: ¡Oye òó! ¡Eso fue ofensivo!

Ahh, pero si os queremos igual, seáis tarados o no... ¡TTTT UNAS RIMAS SUBLIMES! ¡ME HICIERON LLORAR DE LA EMOCIÓN! ¡YO ADORO LA POESÍA!

Luarnim. Uy, ya la veo venir UU... pues bien, la vida no sé, no conocemos a esa tal Vida, pero lo que es nuestra amita...

Logan: O mejor dicho la tirana de su Sacrosanta Madre...

Luarnim: Es de locos: lleva cinco días limpiando TODA la casa gracias a nuestra amita y su hermano, que trabajan como burros.

¡Chí #.#! Por suerte ya terminamos, sino me hubiese vuelto loca. Responderé a vuestros puntos:

1º: En la cabeza de un chico de inclinación hetero desesperado por salvar a su hermana y con rencores hacia el malditamente guapo Rey de los Gobblins. Confieso que me costó escribir eso, aunque sabía lo que pasaría, porque no conseguía concebir siquiera la idea de que Jareth fuese atacado.

2º: digamos que Jareth se salta esas formalidades burocráticas a la torera, aparte de que Harrod no es una biblioteca cualquiera y estaban en deuda con Jareth por cierto asunto del pasado. Y no es que Jareth pusiese la biblioteca ahí aposta, en realidad la biblioteca estaba inicialmente en el bosque y después apareció el vertedero, aparte que la susodicha biblio está entre los árboles del límite entre el basurero y el bosque, no junto al basurero.

3º: yo creo que Jenny lo merece todo, Rogran, pero si no quiere... posh vale. ¡Kura, Kero, cambio de planes, ya no más publi!

Ambos. ¡Jo, lástima!

¡Besos a ambos, Jenny y Rogran (y para Morgan si está también por ahí)! ¡Os quero, wapísimos!

Xa-LFDM: Jejeje, tranquila, te aseguro que Jareth no se quedará solito, ya verás... sí, leído sale un final muy rápido, lo que pasa es que este fic lo escribí desde una perspectiva cinematográfica, y en realidad el final es más largo y dramático. El problema es que se basa más en las escenas que en el diálogo, y era mucha escena a describir, por lo que lo dejé así. Pero si esto se rodase como película... fiuf, ni me lo imagino ¬, estaría chido. ¡Pues claro que te creo lectora apreciada! Tus reviews, aunque cortos, son muy edificantes y concretos, lo cual es estupendo. ¡Besos y bytes!

¡Llegamos ya al epílogo! ¿De veras? ¿Sí, de veras? ¡Se me hace tan raro! Hay que ver, el tiempo vuela. Parece que fue ayer cuando escribí el primer chapitre, y mirad ahora. Siento algo de pena, por terminar ya este fic, y a la vez alegría. ¡He conseguido concluir una historia! ¡Estoy que no me lo creo! Ah, me dí cuenta de que os extrañó que el final fuese tan rápido y simple. Lo que pasó fue que, como ya dije en la contestación de un review, este fic lo escribí desde una perspectiva cinematográfica, por lo que la parte final se basa más en las escenas que en el diálogo, y era mucha escena a describir. Visto en cine cambiaría la cosa...

¡Dedicado a Jenny Flint, BlazeVein, Onigiri2, Kyoko Kai, irene, Xa-LFDM, Silvara Waylan, Sigel, Gaby Kon y Sarah Angie Bowjon! ¡A vosotras, lindas personitas que me habéis leído desde el principio, dejándome reviews y aguantando mis tonterías! ¡Os quiero mucho, a todas (creo que todas sois chicas, no?)! ¡Espero que sigáis leyéndome! ¡Nos veremos en mis próximas obras! ¡Besos y bytes!

"... y entonces el amor floreció en los corazones de toda la creación, y los seres se dieron cuenta de que algo tan puro nunca sería malo ni perverso mientras fuese mutuo y sincero. Y los dioses sonrieron dejando atrás los tiempos de prejuicios y rechazo para abrir paso a una era..." (N.d.A: esto me ha quedado un poco raro, como si fuese del Apocalipsis de San Juan, pero juro que es cosecha propia. Simplemente me salió y me gustó.)

0o00o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Epílogo: donde los mundos se cruzan.**

La pantalla se apaga y aparecen unas letras al tiempo que una voz en off recita:

VOZ EN OFF: Seis meses más tarde...

Sarah baja corriendo las escaleras de su casa y sale a toda pastilla por la puerta.

SARAH: ¡Hasta luego, papá, mamá!

MADRE(en el hall): ¡Hasta luego cielo!

PADRE (apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina... no se ve en la primera peli pero imaginémonos que existe): ¿A dónde va tan rápido?

MADRE: Tiene una cita con ese chico... ya llevan seis meses saliendo, me alegro tanto por ella...

PADRE: Sí, se nota lo mucho que se aman... espero que pronto nos lo presente.

MADRE: Oh, vamos, lo dices como si él fuese un rey o un príncipe. (N/A: XD lo sé, chiste fácil, pero no pude resistirme... si ella supiera...)

Entretanto, Sarah sigue corriendo por el pueblo y luego a través de los árboles (sinceramente, a este paso la chica ya podría correr la maratón, ya...) hasta llegar a un claro entre los árboles. Por entre los huecos se ve el parque y el lago con el puente. Entonces Jareth aparece saliendo de detrás de un árbol.

JARETH: Sarah... (le da una rosa roja) felices seis meses, amor.

SARAH: Gracias (huele la flor). Y gracias por el favor que le hiciste a Toby y a Jaqui.

JARETH (divertido): Oh, no es nada, entre cuñados debemos ayudarnos...

SARAH: ¡Eres odioso!

JARETH (abrazándola): Sí, y por eso me amas...

SARAH: Sí, es cierto, te amo...

JARETH (la suelta y le ofrece la mano): ¿Vamos?

SARAH (le coge la mano): Vamos...

Y tachín, tachín, tachán, ambos avanzan sonriendo y mirándose hasta cruzar un portal de luz entre dos árboles, en el que se aprecian las formas de Hoggle(con Glink en su hombro), Ludo, los gemelos, un par de fuegos, meremis y gobblins, y, en el medio, Toby y Jaqui abrazados. La luz cubre toda la pantalla y aparece, en elegantes letras azul eléctrico, la palabra última...

**_FIN_**

_**THE END**_

_**OWARI**_

_**C'EST FINNI**_

_**ADEUS**_

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ahhh, pero aún me queda la BS y los créditos, así que no penséis que ya os librasteis de mí. ¡Ni en sueños! ¡Me quedan muchos fics que escribir y publicar! ¡Volveremos a leernos! ¡Hasta pronto!


	9. Banda Sonora Original y Créditos

¡Hemos llegado al final! ¡Hemos llegado al final!

Jaqui (con una batuta, dirigiendo a las Sombras): ¡Y un, dos...!

Sombras de Mägo de Oz: ¡Aaaaaaaaleluya!¡Aaaaaaaaleluya!

¡Pues sí! Es para no creérselo. Con este fic se cierra una etapa. Fue el primero que escribí, y para mí el más especial. De todos los que tengo, es el que más quiero y al que más cariño le tengo. Y en este último chap., responderé personalmente los reviews.

Xa-LFDM: Sí, en fin, como dijo Jenny "es un epílogo, no puede ser largo". Me alegro de haberte tenido como lectora durante todo este tiempo. Ya publiqué más fics, aunque no sobre Labyrinth, y ésos sí van en formato novela. Espero seguir teniéndote por aquí. ¡Besos!

Jenny: Ah, Ro-chan, es que si no fueses tarado como yo no te querría tanto como te quiero. ¡Y sí! ¡Tus rimas son sublimes!

Concuerdo contigo, es ilógico, inmoral, y un atentado contra la razón, pero nunca dije que Toby estuviese cuerdo.

Ro-chan, teniendo en cuenta que la Biblioteca de Harrod es subterránea, ¿en qué demonios les afecta o no a los libros el basurero, si están bajo tierra?

Pues verás, Jenny, la Biblioteca entera existe porque la magia de Jareth la protege. Fue él quien canalizó la vida de los seres hacia los libros allí guardados para proteger a las criaturas de la fantasía. Dicho esto, entenderás que le debéis mucho más que vuestra misma existencia.

Ro-chan, lo siento, pero Morgan me cae bien.

¡Gracias, me gusta que os guste! Ay, por favor, Jenny, me vas a decir que a esa edad nunca salías al parque a jugar con tus amigos.

¡Os quero mucho! ¡Mi primera reviewadora! ¡Siempre, siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi maligno corazoncito! ¡Muchísimos besos y abrazos!

Gaby: T.T préstame el kleenex, lo necesito. ¡El final! ¡Buaaaaaaaaa! Snif, snif, bueno, decirte que me ha encantado tenerte de lectora y que espero volver a leerte. ¡Besos!

Todo lo bueno tiene un final... y aquí traigo el mío. Por vosotros y para vosotros, la banda sonora original con traducción al castellano y los créditos. ¡Espero que los disfrutéis!

"Todo es eterno, mientras haya seres que sigan siendo capaces de soñarlo".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

**It's only forever... again. / Es sólo por siempre... otra vez.**

It´s only forever, / Es sólo por siempre... 

I told you one night, / Te lo dije una noche

But you didn't believe me. / pero no me creíste.

Look at the blue sky, / Mira al cielo azul

Your dreams must be there, / tus sueños deben de estar allí

So create your own wings to fly /así que crea tus propias alas para volar

Away from that useless hell. / lejos de este infierno inútil.

Then probably you'll loose / Entonces probablemente perderás

All sense, all guide, / todo sentido, toda guía,

So call to my kingdom, little girl, / así que llama a mi reino, pequeña,

For live a true life. / para vivir una vida verdadera.

And you know, the Underground / Y tú lo sabes, el Underground

It's the place you belong. / es el lugar al que perteneces.

And with me, the Underground / Y conmigo, el Underground

Will be your land, will be your world... ha, ha... / será tu tierra, será tu mundo...

It's only forever, / Es sólo por siempre...

I told you one night, / Te lo dije una noche

But you didn't believe me. / pero no me creíste.

In the Underground, / En el Underground,

Underground... / Underground...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Mine forever. / Por siempre mía.**

My princess, my only delight, / Mi princesa, mi único placer,

my lost love, my nightingale, / mi amor perdido, mi ruiseñor,

my precious dragonfly, / mi preciosa libélula

hear the words I say. / escucha las palabras que digo.

You´re brave, you´re pretty, / Eres valiente, eres bonita,

you´re a lovely wild spirit, / eres un espíritu salvaje encantador,

a lot of fantastic things / un montón de cosas fantásticas

conform you in my mind. / te conforman en mi mente.

But remember my advice: / Pero recuerda mi advertencia:

since you summoned me / desde que me invocaste

you started a magic desire / comenzaste un mágico deseo

in my heart feelings empire. / en el imperio de los sentimientos de mi corazón.

I want to show you, girl of light, / Quiero mostrarte, niña de luz,

How the shadows can be bright. / cómo las sombras pueden ser brillantes.

And now, nothing can stop me. / Y ahora, nada puede detenerme.

Forever, you´ll be mine. / Por siempre, tú serás mía.

I keep you in a cristal castle / Te guardo en un castillo de cristal

And we dancing under the moon. / y bailamos bajo la Luna.

The snow owl and the silver eagle / La lechuza nívea y el águila plateada

Flying fast above the sun. / volando veloces sobre el Sol.

Yes, believe me, I come back for you / Sí, créeme, he vuelto por ti

Because from all the points of view / porque desde todos los puntos de vista

You won me in two senses: / me ganaste en dos sentidos:

My heart, my play... and by my rules. / mi corazón, mi juego... y por mis reglas.

I want to show you, lady of light, / Quiero mostrate, dama de luz,

How the darkness can be bright. / cómo la oscuridad puede ser brillante.

In my Labyrinth, nothing can stop me. / En mi Laberinto, nada puede

Forever, you´ll be mine. / Por siempre, tú serás mía.

Try to run away, try to escape, / Trata de huir, trata de escapar,

It´s imposible, there´s only one way: / es imposible, sólo hay una salida:

Fear me, love me, do as I say / témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo

And, you know, I will be your slave. / y, lo sabes, seré tu esclavo.

I'll always find you, / Siempre te encontraré,

No matter how far you run. / no importa cuan lejos corras

I 'll make you love me / Haré que me ames

As I love you, I promise. / como yo te amo, lo prometo.

I want to show you, goddess of light, / Quiero mostrarte, diosa de luz,

How the long night can be bright. / cómo la larga noche puede ser brillante.

In our worlds, nothing can stop me. / En nuestros mundos, nada puede detenerme.

Forever, you´ll be mine. / Por siempre, tú serás mía.

My obsesion, my desire, / Mi obsesión, mi deseo,

Come and burns into the fire / ven y arde en el fuego

In the flames of my true love. / en las llamas de mi amor verdadero.

The Labyrinth is the door / El Laberinto es la puerta.

By all your body and your mind / Por todo tu cuerpo y tu mente

It beats, fascinated, your blood, / late, fascinada, tu sangre,

Because I have your most secret dreams. / porque poseo tus sueños más secretos.

We stay together, soul with soul. / Estaremos juntos, alma con alma.

Soon, I take you to my kingdom. / Pronto, te llevo a mi reino.

Forever, you´ll be mine. / Por siempre, tú serás mía.

Falling in love, under the moonlight. / Enamorándonos, bajo la luz de la Luna.

Forever, you´ll be mine. / Por siempre, tú serás mía.

No matter what they say, / No importa lo que digan,

No matter what you think, / no importa lo que pienses,

In the bottom of your mind / en el fondo de tu mente

You know, you always be mine. / lo sabes, serás siempre mía.

Forever... forever... forever... / Por siempre... por siempre... por siempre...

Remember, you´ll be mine... / Recuerda, serás mía...

FOREVER...... / POR SIEMPRE...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Firey's song. / La canción de los Fuegos.**

Firey 1: The world crash and go down... / El mundo se derrumba y cae...

Fireys: Oh, how pretty! / Oh, que bonito!

Firey 1: ... and people do the things wrong... / ...y la gente hace las cosas mal...

Fireys: Oh, what's a pitty! / Oh, que lástima!

Firey 1: We looking for fun... / Buscamos diversión...

Fireys: In the citty! / En la ciudad!

Firey 1: We make everybody runs... / Hacemos correr a todo el mundo...

Fireys: Yeah, it's a few dirty! / Yeah, es un poco sucio!

Firey: ... but, hey, thus it's as we are. / ... pero, hey, así es como somos.

Firey 2: With us, anybody stops the dance; / Con nosotros, nadie para el baile;

We live the life we want to have. / vivimos la vida que queremos tener.

Be crazy, give you a chance, / Sé loco, date una oportunidad,

Come and forget mum and dad. / ven y olvida a papá y mamá.

Firey 1: No rules! / Fuera reglas!

Fireys: No rules! / Fuera reglas!

Firey 1: No laws! / Sin leyes!

Fireys: No laws! / Sin leyes!

Firey 2 and 3: We are the fireys, this is our name ... / Somos los fuegos, ése es nuestro nombre...

Fireys 4 and 5:... we are fantastic, the kings of the games. / ...somos fantásticos, los reyes de los juegos.

Firey 3: Ah, ah, don't touch it, / Ah, ah, no toques,

It can be a trap. / puede ser una trampa.

Take the car to the road / Lleva el coche a la carretera

And draw up a new map. / y traza un nuevo mapa.

Fireys: Say it, boy! / Dilo, chaval!

Firey 4: Hello everybody, / Hola a todos,

It's Halloween night! / es noche de Halloween!

Pumpkins, cats, witches / Calabazas, gatos, brujas,

And a dark stranger knight. / y un extraño caballero oscuro.

Fireys: Ha, time of the joy! / Ha, tiempo de diversión!

Firey 5: No rules! / Fuera reglas!

Fireys: No rules! / Fuera reglas!

Firey 5: No laws! / Sin leyes!

Fireys: No laws! / Sin leyes!

Firey 2 and 3: We are the fireys, this is our name ... / Somos los fuegos, ése es nuestro nombre...

Fireys 4 and 5:... we are fantastic, the kings of the games. / ...somos fantásticos, los reyes de los juegos.

Firey 2: We climb to the most high peaks / Escalamos los picos más altos

Without doubts or fastenings in our life. / sin dudas o ataduras en nuestra vida.

Don't you want to be like us? / No quieres ser como nosotros?

Then cut your ropes with a knife. Pues corta tus cuerdas con un cuchillo.

Firey 1:Come on! / Venga!

Fireys: Come on! Venga!

Firey 1: Hurry up! / Date prisa!

Fireys: Hurry up! / Date prisa!

Firey 1: Caos and revolution... / Caos y revolución...

Fireys: ...will be your favourite words! / ...serán tus palabras favoritas!

Firey: Ha, ha, ha, come on! / Ha, ha, ha, venga!

Firey 2: Yeah, come on! / Sí, vamos!

Fireys: Ha, ha, ha, go up! / Ha, ha, ha, levántate!

Firey 3: Come here and play, don't stay silents and quiets! / Venid aquí y jugad, no os quedéis callados y quietos!

(Entran los gemelos elfos en escena)

Elfs: No, thanks you, practice aim is what we prefer! / No, gracias, practicar puntería es lo que preferimos!

Eoin: Because, although you don't like it... / Porque, aunque no os guste...

Elfin: ... call us with your fire and we appear! / ... llamadnos con vuestro fuego y apareceremos!

Eoin: And this... / Y esto...

Elfin: ...is... / ...es...

Elfs: ... the end! / ...el fin!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chase on the Library. / Persecución en la biblioteca. Jareth: You, the little naughty imp! / ¡Tú, el pequeño diablillo! 

Toby&cía: Who's he? / ¿Quién es él?

Jareth: The brother of my beauty angel girl. / El hermano de mi hermosa chica ángel.

Toby&cía: Where's him? / ¿Dónde está él?

Jareth: There! / ¡Allí!

Toby&cía: Where? / ¿Dónde?

Jareth: Here! So, go out and escape. / ¡Aquí! Así pues, sal fuera y escapa.

It's not and advice, / No es una advertencia,

It's not a chance, / no es una oportunidad,

Between this walls / entre estas paredes

You are a strange. / eres un extraño.

The knowledge is not for you, / El conocimiento no es para ti,

So why you want it then? / así pues, ¿por qué lo buscas?

Give me a explain! / ¡Dame una explicación!

Why do you want to know that spell? / ¿Por qué deseas conocer ese hechizo?

Toby: The answer, Gobblin King, / La respuesta, Rey de los Gobblins,

Is for cut your killer wings! / es ¡para cortar tus alas asesinas!

Jareth: Not a good reason. / No es una buena razón.

Hear the words of my mind. / Escucha las palabras de mi mente.

Live, magic, live. / Vida, magia, vida.

Live, magic, live. / Vida, magia, vida.

Magic hunting, magic chase; / Cacería mágica, persecución mágica;

You can't win this, get away. / No puedes ganar esto, lárgate.

Shine, magic, shine. / Fulgor, magia, fulgor.

Shine, magic, shine. / Fulgor, magia, fulgor.

Magic hunting, magic chase; / Cacería mágica, persecución mágica;

A maze into a Labyrinth, the knowledge escapes. / Un laberinto en un laberinto, el conocimiento se escapa 

I cry if an angel / Lloro si un ángel

Fall down, oh yes, / cae, oh sí,

I cry / lloro

When a fairy dies. / cuando un hada muere.

Human films kill them, / Las películas humanas los matan

But in Harrod they are alive. / pero en Harrod están vivos.

Books make them survive! / ¡Los libros les hacen sobrevivir!

Why do you want to know that spell? / ¿Por qué deseas conocer ese hechizo?

Group: We want it, too, / Lo deseamos, también,

For live free of you. / para vivir libres de ti.

Jareth: Not a good reason. / No es una buena razón.

Hear, children, my news. / Escuchad, niños, mis noticias.

Live, magic, live. / Vida, magia, vida.

Live magic, live. / Vida, magia, vida.

Magic hunting, magic chase; / Cacería mágica, persecución mágica;

You can't win this, get away. / no puedes ganar esto, lárgate.

Shine, magic, shine. / Fulgor, magia, fulgor.

Shine, magic, shine. / Fulgor, magia, fulgor.

Magic hunting, magic chase; / Cacería mágica, persecución mágica;

A maze into a Labyrinth, the knowledge escapes. / Un laberinto en un laberinto, el conocimiento

se escapa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

**Destiny. / Destino**.

You left me once, my little treasure; /Me dejaste una vez, mi pequeño tesoro;

Not again, please, not again. / no de nuevo, por favor, no de nuevo.

Love you cause me the pleasure / Amarte me causa el placer

That I'll never change for pain. / que jamás cambiaré por dolor.

The golden days of your childhood / Los días dorados de tu infancia

have passed like a whisper on the time. / han pasado como un susurro en el tiempo.

You were living on sad dark wood / Has vivido en un triste bosque obscuro

Without mistery, without hope, without life. / sin misterio, sin esperanza, sin vida.

The angels fall, it's destiny, / Los ángeles caen, es el destino,

But I can stop your hurt. / pero puedo hacer que cese tu dolor.

Give me your sunligth, give your beat, / Dame tu luz solar, dame tus latidos,

Love me forever and I'll give you my heart. / ámame por siempre y te daré mi corazón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Final track / Pista final.**

Coro: ¡Heyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Jareth: Catch me, catch me if you can. / Atrápame, atrápame si puedes.

It's your final word. / Es tu última palabra.

This will never happen more. /Esto no sucederá nunca más.

And, if you decided it, / ¿Y, si tú lo decidiste,

Why this hurts to you like a hit? / por qué esto te duele como un golpe?

What's the meaning of those tears /¿Cuál es el significado de esas lágrimas

that your eyes spill with fear, / que tus ojos derraman con miedo,

while the hearts dance driven crazy /mientras los corazones bailan enloquecidos

when our footpath is very hazy? / cuando nuestro sendero es nebuloso?

Coro: Repeat, repeat, repeat the one! / ¡Repite, repita, repite el primero!

(Repetición de la primera canción)

Coro: Singing now! / ¡Canta ahora!

Jareth: Catch me, catch me if yo can. / Atrápame, atrápame si puedes.

Tell me where's the light, / Dime dónde está la luz,

Draw it while it dance in the night. / dibújala mientras baila en la noche.

Make me shine, full of feeling, / Hazme brillar, lleno de sensación,

traveling towards the beginning. / viajando hacia el comienzo.

I'm waiting for, solitary and lost, / Estoy esperando, solitario y perdido,

That you come and kill the ghost / que vengas y mates el fantasma

Of my long past without you, / de mi largo pasado sin ti,

Without a caress, without a clue. / sin una caricia, sin una pista.

Coro: One star, one emotion! / ¡Una estrella, una emoción!

Jareth: How many stars can you see in your world? / ¿Cuántas estrellas puedes ver en tu mundo?

Coro: One start, one emotion! / ¡Una estrella, una emoción!

Jareth: Come on, for tell me, you don't need the words! / ¡Vamos, para hablarme no necesitas las palabras!

Coro: Come, come, come... / ¡Ven, ven, ven...

Jareth: ... to the Underground! / ...al Underground!

Coro: To Underground, to Undergruound, to Underground... / Al Undeground, al Underground, al Underground...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

CRÉDITOS

Jareth:David Bowie

Sarah:Jennifer Connelly

Toby (4):Gaby (¬¬ es mi primito. ¿Algún problema?)

Toby (12):David (yo sé quién)

Jaqui:Jaqueline (la mejor maga y amiga)

Elfin:Orlando Bloom (Legolas versión chibi)

Eoin:Orlando Bloom (Legolas versión chibi)

Hoggle:Shari Weiser

Ludo:Ron Mueck

Dydimus:Dave Goelz

Padre:Christopher Malcom

Madrastra:Shelley Thompson

Jenny, G.d.H:Jenny Flint

María:Onigir2

Paula:Kyoko. Kai.

Blaze:BlazeVein

Irene:Irene Megumi

Xa:Xa-LFDM

Silvara:Silvara Waylan

Sigel:Sigel

Gaby:Gaby Kon

DIRECCIÓN, PRODUCCIÓN, RESTO DEL STAFF

Y TODA LA PARAFERNALIA DE LA PELICULA.

Lara (una servidora), George Lucas y el Fantasma de Jim Henson.

BANDA SONORA

Interpretación:David Bowie

Letra:Lara

EFECTOS ESPECIALES

Industrias Galadriel&Mithrandir (¡Son mías!¡MÍIIIIIAS!)

AGRADECIMIENTOS

A todos vosotros, lectoras y lectores, que me habéis acompañado en esta historia. Gracias.


End file.
